La Ultima Carta
by sakurachan8
Summary: Fueron creadas 56 cartas, 52 fueron liberadas, pero el 56 en un numero incompleto en la magia, entonces tendrían que haber sido 57 pero...
1. Prologo

" LA ULTIMA CARTA"

PROLOGO

Hace mucho existió un mago, el cual creo un juego de 56 cartas que se guardó en un libro, a este lo protegían dos guardianes representantes de la Luna y el Sol.... Pero en la magia el 6 es un numero incompleto, lo cual hacia incompleto el juego de cartas, el mago trato de crear la carta numero 57, pero había algo que le faltaba, un sentimiento requerido para poder crearla... pasaron los años y el murió dejando en un profundo sueño a los guardianes y a las cartas...  Tiempo después alguien descubrió el libro, que se encontraba oculto en lo mas profundo de la oscuridad, 52 cartas fueron liberadas y selladas, pero al no poder sobrevivir cambiaron su fuente de energía... Pero por alguna razón solo fueron liberadas 52 cartas y 4 de ellas desaparecieron, poco después, por el sentimiento mas valioso de esa persona nació una nueva carta, la cual no llevaba escrito un nombre esta fue denominada "Anónima"... pero lo mas extraño fue la aparición de una carta base, que era el equilibrio de las 52 cartas positivas, al fusionarse estas dos cartas crearon una nueva " Esperanza ". Con esto apareció la carta numero 53...  Pero ...

*********************************************************

Comentarios, preguntas e ideas : angelamariac@hotmail.com 


	2. Un Sueño

"LA ULTIMA CARTA"

Chapter I

"UN SUEÑO"

Ella estaba hay, miraba fijamente hacia la nada, sin saber que pensar, sentir o expresar, solo sentía un gran vacío en su corazón, algo le decía que no lo volvería a ver, pero de repente sintió su voz detrás de ella, se volteo y el estaba allí, mirándola fijamente, ella se volteó con una gran esperanza, pero el le dijo que hoy era el día, el se iría y nunca jamás volvería, ya que no sabia como saldrían las cosas... ella solo contemplo por unos momentos su cálido rostro, ya que sus ojos se comenzaron a nublar y poco a poco comenzó a temblar...no sabia que decirle y cuando se decidió a decirle algo, el solo la miro por un momento y luego la abraso con todas sus fuerzas, el sabia que era lo ultimo, que no había esperanza de que algo saliera bien, así que lo único que se dispuso a hacer fue aferrarse mas fuerte de ella, ella se sorprendió mucho, pero solo opto por apoyar levemente su cabeza en su hombro, del el cual caía suavemente su cabello y salieron por fin esas lagrimas que estaba reteniendo por la sorpresa en ese momento, quiso abrasarlo, para jamás soltarlo... pero no se atrevió, quiso gritar y desahogarse, pero tenia un nudo en la garganta y solo sentía sus lagrimas deslizarse por su rostro, en ese momento ella le entrego algo que no pudo ver y el se separo de ella, con su mirada baja, se volteo y se marcho, ella veía como iba desapareciendo poco a poco por el camino, lleno de árboles, que desprendían una lluvia de flores....de repente sintió como sus lagrimas salían mas rápido y poco a poco mojaban su ropa, de pronto ese nudo en la garganta que no la había dejado hablar, se iba disolviendo, no pudo mas y se dejo caer al suelo, y de rodillas llevo sus manos a su rostro y comenzó a llorar, pero no en silencio como lo había hecho, ella repetía una y otra vez " Porque, Porque?!!!!?"....

- PORQUE?!, PORQUE?!....- decía una durmiente muchacha.

- Señorita Kinomoto!!!!!....estas no son horas de dormir!!!!

- HAY PORQUE!!!!...

- Sakura... despierta...Sakura!!!- le murmura Tomoyo, moviéndola un poco, para que esta despertara y al parecer dio resultado...

- Que!!!...Como!!!...Cuando!!!!....

- Le repito señorita que estas no son horas de estar durmiendo!!!!....

- Ahh...ja ja ja... lo lamento - dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie y disculpándose, pero en realidad estaba pensando mas en el sueño que acababa de tener que en las risas de sus compañeros, ella pensaba...- que habrá sido eso?, y quien era ese chico? que yo sepa nunca lo había visto... pero fue tan real....

En eso sonó el timbre, que indicaba que las clases se habían acabado, pero en el patio de la escuela, salían las dos muchachas hablando de lo ocurrido, pero algo hizo que Sakura no le contara nada a Tomoyo sobre su sueño...

- No se, solo sentí que me pesaron los párpados y cuando desperté, el profesor me estaba regañando- Sakura dijo esto muy pensativa, lo cual llamo la atención de Tomoyo, pero esta se dio cuenta que no quería preocuparla, por lo tanto no le dijo nada, y decidió cambiar de tema...

- Tienes hambre? porque yo si- a este comentario Sakura asintió, con una sonrisa- bien vamos a la cafetería... sabes quiero probar uno de esos helados con chips de chocolate, se ven deliciosos!!!...

- Si y lo son,  ayer lo probé, pero creo que hoy probare uno con menta, Chiharu me dijo que son exquisitos...

- Es verdad, ese lo pedí un día que fui con Rika, pero sabe mas rico si le pones chips de chocolate...

- No se porque pero se me hace que quieres chocolate...no? 

- Bueno creo que si..pero es que es tan rico y si le pones salsa de chocolate es mejo...- a Sakura solo le salió una GRAN gota de sudor sobre la nuca y esta iba aumentando, de acuerdo con los comentarios de Tomoyo....

******************************************************

En otro lugar del mundo estaba un muchacho de aproximadamente 19 años, era alto (no la vara, pero si alto) y acuerpado, a juzgar por el MUNDO de muchachas que estaban detrás de las reja, era muy, pero muy guapo, llevaba el cabello un poco desordenado, color marrón, al igual que sus ojos, que eran muy penetrantes y ese toque de seriedad hacia que toda joven que pasara por hay le diera un infarto.

- GOOOOLLLLL!!!!!- se oye que dijeron y todas las muchachas que estaban tras las rejas gritan..AAHHH!!!!, pero este no parecía ponerles mucha atención, es como si no estuvieran allí...pero entonces un muchacho de cabello negro, alto, mas que el anterior y ojos celestes, se le acerca corriendo y gritando....

- GANAMOS!!!! QUE JUGADA!!!!!, ESTUVO GENIAL!!!!- al decir esto se le tiro encima y el resto de equipo igual, unos gritaban...MONTONERA, MONTONERA!!!!....

Cuando por fin un aturdido muchacho logro salir, ahora si con el cabello hecho nada, sale a correr para que no se le volvieran a tirar encima, pero una chica de cabello negro muy espeso, ojos miel, delgada y bien formada se le acerca al muchacho...

- SHAORAN!!! espérame...- el chico se dirigía a las duchas y cuando la vio se detuvo al instante...

- MEILING!!!....me sorprende, si no me equivoco hace poco dijiste " yo no me voy a meter a una montonera, donde un montón de chicas ridículas se mueren por ti!!!"...- dijo Shaoran con vos falsa, cosa que hizo molestar mucho a su prima.

- Ni me lo repitas, además tenia que controlar a las atacantes de mi querido primo...

- Llamas atacantes a esas hermosuras?- dijo el muchacho de cabello negro y ojos celestes.

- Llamas a esas locas hermosuras?

- Claro, si yo tuviera un grupo de fans como ese seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo...

- HOMBRES!!!, todos iguales...

- Mira quien habla...LA MUJER PERFECTA, QUE MAS BIEN ES UNA MOCOSA ENGREIDA!!!!...

- A QUIEN LLAMAS MOCOSA ENGREIDA???!!!!!

- A QUIEN MAS???!!!!!!!

Mientas ellos dos peleaban Shaoran tenia una GRAN gota de sudor sobre la nuca, el ya sabia que ellos dos eran como perros y gatos y detenerlos era imposible, así que se resigno y se fue a duchar, cuando entro ya habían otros duchándose, así que opto por coger la ultima ducha, a la derecha era la única bacía. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa sudada y la dejo a un lado, se tapo con una toalla y entro, el agua estaba deliciosa, comenzó a pensar en el partido que acababan  de tener...

- Si, no cabe duda, fue el mejor partido que hemos tenido....

Cuando salió de ducharse ya todos se habían ido, así que se apuro y se vistió, cuando salió en el pasillo ya no estaba ni Meiling y Tsutomu así que decidió irse, se monto es su auto y se fue a casa, cuando llego estaba tan cansado que se acostó a dormir...

Ella estaba hay, miraba fijamente hacia la nada, se veía confundida, triste,  algo le decía a el que no la volvería a ver, pero de repente decidió acercarse a ella, ella sorprendida se volteo mirándolo fijamente,  el le dijo que hoy era el día, el se iría y nunca jamás volvería, ya que no sabia como saldrían las cosas... ella solo lo contemplo por unos momentos, ya que sus ojos se comenzaron a nublar y poco a poco comenzó a temblar...quería decir algo pero solo seguía mirándolo, era como si no se atreviera y cuando se decidió a decirle algo, el solo la miro por un momento y luego la abraso con todas sus fuerzas, el sabia que era lo ultimo, que no había esperanza de que algo saliera bien, así que lo único que se dispuso a hacer fue aferrarse mas fuerte de ella, pero ella solo opto por apoyar levemente su cabeza en su hombro, del el cual caía suavemente su cabello y ella comenzó a llorar, las lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, en ese momento ella le entregó algo que el no pudo ver. El se separo de ella, con su mirada baja, se volteo y se marcho, el solo sentía como se alejaba poco a poco por el camino, lleno de árboles, que desprendían una lluvia de flores....

Shaoran se levanto sudando frió, que había sido eso? quien era ella? era realmente hermosa, pero quien era y porque el estaba hay? que fue lo que le entrego ella que el no pudo ver?... Miro el reloj, eran las 3:00 AM, se había quedado dormido desde las 4:00 PM? había estado verdaderamente muy cansado...

- OHHH!!!!! Creo que tengo hambre, voy a bajar a la cocina...- se dijo a si mismo bostezando.....

Ya en la cocina..., antes de entrar escucho un ruido y se preparo para pelear, pensó que era un ladrón pero en realidad era....

-Meiling???!!!!

-Shaoran???!!!!

- Que haces a esta hora levantada?

- Es que no podía dormir así que baje por leche tibia.... y tu?

- No se, me dio hambre mientras dormía tal ves fue por....- pero por alguna razón se callo, porque?, no sabia pero algo le dijo que no comentara aquel sueño, que pasaba?

- Tal ves fue por....?

- Nada olvídalo, oye que paso con tigo y Tsutomu?... cuando salí ya no estaban...

- Bueno, el dijo algo que en realidad me insulto... así que me dijo que fuéramos a comer algo....

-¿?.....

- Si fue como una especie de disculpa, pero fue peor para el ya que pedí lo mas caro!!!! Je je je...- reía maliciosamente....

- Me voy a costar...

- No que tenias hambre?

- Si pero ya se me quito...

- Ahh... bueno, entonces que duermas....

- Lo mismo, bye...

******************************************************

- Sakura!!!!...Sakura!!!....SAKURA!!!! SE TE VA HACER TARDE!!!!!!....- dijo un angustiado Kero, pero la muchacha que dormía como "bella durmiente solo despego un ojo mientras daba un gran bostezo....

- Ahhh!!!!... que hora es? - dijo mientras se frotaba un ojo- SON LAS 7:00 AM!!! KERO PORQUE NO ME DESPERTASTE????!!!!!!!!....

- QUE, QUE??? EL DESPERTADOR HACE MEDIA HORA ESTA SONANDO COMO CAMPANA DE CATEDRAL Y ENSIMA ME RECLAMAS????!!!!!!....- Kero en realidad estaba enfadado, como era posible que nunca escuchara el despertador?, y encima el de amable, le hacía el favor de despertarla y encima le reclamaba?, esto era el colmo, que ingrata....

-Bueno, bueno gracias por nada!!! - kero le puso cara de matarla, así que lo arreglo diciéndole- oye era broma, perdón y gracias, enserio..., a propósito ayer te traje un helado, está en congelador, cuando papá y mi hermano se vallan, bajas por el...ok?

- Si pero porque no me lo diste ayer?

- Es que cuando llegue estabas muy concentrado en el videojuego y no me escuchaste por mas que te grite, así que decidí decirte hoy.....

- Ahhh...bueno de todas formas gracias, oye la ves pasada me dijiste que hoy les dirían algo muy importante en la escuela, de que se trata?

- No se, ya te dije que hoy nos cuentan todo, cuando regrese te cuento...ok? bye...

- Chao!!!

Ya abajo Sakura desayuno en menos de 10 segundos ya que eran las 7:15, solo tenia 10 minutos mas o menos para llegar a tiempo y no quedarse afuera, cuando llego ya estaban serrando la reja, pero paso a tiempo. Cuando llegó al salón todos hablaban sobre, que seria eso tan importante que querían decirles, después de que encontró a Tomoyo y la saludo, se pusieron ha hablar sobre el asunto....

- Que crees que sea esa sorpresa?, me muero de ganas de saber...- Sakura en verdad estaba muy interesada, pero al mismo tiempo no se le salía de la cabeza la opción de que fuera algo malo.

- Es verdad, nunca nos habían hecho esto....

- A que te refieres?...

- Bueno siempre así sea una sorpresa mas o menos nos dan pistas, o de pronto alguien sabe algo, pero esta ves es diferente, nadie sabe absolutamente nada... - dijo Tomoyo muy pensativa...

- Bueno, ahora que lo dices es cierto, pero...- Sakura no alcanzo a decir nada ya que el profesor llego con 10 minutos de retraso!!!, Si la pobre de Sakura hubiera sabido esto no se hubiera matado subiendo por las escaleras, pero bueno así es la vida....

El profesor entro acompañado de dos personas mas, se notaba por su vestuario y acento al saludar que eran extranjeros...

- Bueno como anteriormente ya les habíamos informado, hoy les daremos información de suma importancia, bien pues la señorita Misaki Susuhara que ha venido desde Londres - Inglaterra y Koutarou Kobayashi que ha venido desde Hong Kong. Es un honor tenerlos aquí para explicar personalmente el proyecto, que se llevara a cabo el mes entrante, los escuchamos....

- Bueno como ya les dijo el profesor Mutou yo vengo desde Hong Kong, donde será el principio del intercambio...- Todos los alumnos comenzaron ha murmurar emocionados, Un intercambio?, de que hablaba este tipo? pensó Sakura..., pero este continuo- si, no se sorprendan es una excursión, este grupo ha sido escogido entre todo el colegio para que disfruten de esta excursión, muchos se preguntaran cuanto cuesta, pero no se preocupen todos van ha poder ir ya que es un proyecto en cadena de estos tres colegios, todo esta totalmente pago, lo único que tienen que hacer es ir y dar su mayor esfuerzo para aprender el idioma, exactamente les quedan 5 meses para terminar el año escolar, por lo tanto estarán 6 semanas en cada país, cuando estas primeras semanas se cumplan, viajaran a Londres, pero esto ya se los explicara, Misaki.

Todos estaban realmente emocionados, porque cuando se dan esta clase de oportunidades en la vida? NUNCA!!!!, pero entonces pasó adelante la señorita Misaki....

- Bueno como ya Koutarou les explico casi todo, solo me queda contarles como va a ser el intercambio de los otros colegios....

Ella les explico que los primeros en viajar serian ellos y que cuando llegara la hora de marcharse de Hong Kong los estudiantes del mismo grado de allá se unirían al viaje, y así sucesivamente....hasta dar la vuelta completa y todos terminen en su respectivo país, también les dijo que esto era de integración y para que conocieran mas personas y quien sabe de pronto se animaran a estudiar en el extranjero, así pasaron el resto del día, no cave decir que no tuvieron clase.

Cuando Sakura llego a la casa estaba súper ilusionada con el viaje y cuando le contó a Kero este se unió a la emoción ya que a ella le tocaría llevarlo, cuando llego su padre esta le explico todo y este como se iba a negar? total era GRATIS!!!!.....

******************************************************

A Shaoran y a los demás también les contaron lo del viaje y todos estaban muy emocionados, pero su viaje comenzaría dentro de 3 meses y medio. Ese día ellos tampoco tuvieron clase, por la larga explicación, los prepararon para la llegada de los estudiantes que llegarían de intercambio, pero a Shaoran no pareció emocionarle mucho, era como si fuera costumbre, para el, hacer este tipo de viajes.

Cuando llego a casa era lógico que lo dejarían y cuando iba rumbo a su cuarto se encontró con Meiling, que mas bien parecía flotando en las nubes...

- Que te sucede?- le pregunto Shaoran...

- Es que te puedes imaginar... voy a conocer muchachos de otros países....

- y eso que?

- AY!!! no seas tonto... que tal que si mi príncipe azul está entre ellos?

-¿?...

- No me hagas esa cara, de pronto entre esas chicas hay alguna que te robe el corazón...

- No digas bobadas...

- Pero piénsalo puede pasar, no?

- Puede, pero no creo...

- Porque?

- Porque tengo mejores cosas que hacer, como prepararme para ser el jefe de los hechiceros de oriente...

- Ay!!! no seas aguafiestas...

- No lo soy, solo es la verdad...

- No lo creo, ya veras encontraras a esa persona que será tan especial para ti...

- Mejor me voy a costar....- Shaoran abrió la puerta de su habitación y miro por ultima vez a Meiling, que seguía suspirando y solo dijo con cara de sarcástico- buenas noches... - pero ella ni lo oyó, solo siguió soñando....

Cuando Shaoran entro en su cuanto, cerro la puerta y se recostó sobre esta diciendo...

- La chica de mis sueños?, la que amaré con todo mi corazón?- no lo podía negar esas frases le daban vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza y por ultimo dijo- estas son las consecuencias de escuchar a Meiling... pero...- en ese momento recordó el sueño y se sonrojó mucho, quien era esa joven?, porque realmente era hermosa... pero de pronto para en seco y sacudió su cabeza... un momento... en que estaba pensado?....

******************************************************

Era sábado y todos se iban a reunir en casa de Tomoyo para hablar de los preparativos del viaje, pero antes iban a ir al centro comercial, hacer unas compras ya que solo faltaba una semana y.....

- NO!!!, NO QUIERO, ME NIEGO A PONERME ESE TRAJE DE VAÑO....NO, NO Y NO!!!!....

- Vamos, en Hong Kong hace mucho calor y de ves en cuando vamos a ir a la playa.... - dijo Tomoyo en forma de tono burlón...

- Pero de todas formas....

- Mira, todas vamos a ponernos un traje de baño por el estilo.... - dijo Naoko un poco divertida por la situación de Sakura. 

- Pero es que... es muy atrevido, me niego ha hacerlo...

- Chiharu no se aguantó mas las ganas y le dijo - Sabes, me han dicho que los extranjeros son muy guapos, y por las fotos que estuve viendo en el anuario del

colegio de Hong Kong... se colocan cosas mas atrevidas...

- Y los chicos? - todas voltearon a ver a Rika desde cuando era tan lanzada?, pero Chiharu trago saliva y le dijo...

- También...es que tienen que verlos en la playa....salen...

Todas estaban soñado con los chicos de Hong Kong, pero alguien toco el hombro de Sakura susurrándole al oído " Hola" y haciendo que está gritara, al parecer estaba muy concentrada....

Todas la voltearon a ver y cuando ella se volteó, estaba parado frente a ella un Chico muy apuesto, era alto, de ojos como grises- azulados, cabello negro, espeso y brillante y falta decir que era muy acuerpado...

- Hola... me asustaste Goudy!!!! - Dijo una exaltada Sakura...

- Oye no te molestes...

- Que no? casi la matas del susto.... - Chiharu estaba realmente molesta, la habían sacado de sus fantasías tan rápido...

- Tan concentradas estaban? en que estaban pensando?

- ...... - todas se quedaron calladas, pero las delato que estaban muy, pero muy rojas...

- Bueno olvídenlo, a propósito te ibas a comprar ese bikini?

- NO... YO... SOLO... - a Sakura se le subieron mas los colores...

- Bueno sabes me párese que este esta mejor, ese no muestra nada..

- QUE, QUE!!! - Sakura en realidad mas que roja estaba exaltada....

- No enserio, creo que te quedaría mejor este - Goudy fue sacando otro bikini que mas que atrevido, parecían puras tiritas, que ha decir verdad no cubrían nada... pero enserio, nada en absoluto...

- Goudy, eres un Pervertido, como crees que me voy a poner eso? si ni siquiera me voy a poner este?

- Tranquila solo era broma.... - dijo en tono burlón - Bueno, en fin me tengo que ir, me gustaría quedarme a verte modelándolo pero, enserio me tengo que ir... - Sakura estaba que explotaba, que le pasaba a este?..., pero en ese momento Goudy se despidió de todas pero tomo por sorpresa a Sakura robándole un beso en los labios, Sakura solo se quedo helada, parecía una estatua, pero cuando reacciono para pegarle ya era demasiado tarde, Goudy ya estaba en la otra cuadra corriendo...

- Nunca va a cambiar.... - todas la miraban petrificadas..., LA HABÍA BESADO? - Que les pasa?

- Te...Te... Te BESO... - dijo Rika pasmada...

- Bueno algunas veces lo hace y lo peor es que nunca me puedo vengar... - Sakura lo dijo como si nada, haciendo que todas se sorprendieran mas...ALGUNAS VESES???!!!....

************************************************************

Comentarios, preguntas e ideas : angelamariac@hotmail.com


	3. La Persona de mi Sueño

"LA ULTIMA CARTA"

Chapter II

" LA PERSONA DE MI SUEÑO.."

Ha llegado el día esperado por todos, hay muchas maletas... se encuentran en el aeropuerto, pero faltan 2 dos personas... Sakura y Goudy....

- Son las 5:25... a las y media nos vamos... que haremos? nada que llegan, nadie los ve? - Tomoyo estaba nerviosa el avión partía dentro de 5 minutos y ya habían hecho 2 llamadas a la plataforma 826...

- No....- eso fue lo que le respondieron todos un rotundo NO!!!....

Pero de repente se oye a alguien que gritaba....

- DAMELO!!!!!, NO SABES LO QUE CONTIENE, POR FAVOR DAMELO!!!!! – ella suplicaba ya que hay estaba kero, el cual estaba muy  mareado por tanto ajetreo...

- NO!!!!... SI ME ALCANSAS!!!! JA JA JA!!!!

Sakura venia corriendo detrás de Goudy, quien le tenia el bolso en alto y corría, como ella no era lo suficientemente alta, no lo alcanzaba....

- Llegaron... - dijo Naoko con una gotita en la cabeza...

- HOLA!!!! - dijo Goudy parando en seco y haciendo que Sakura que venia a toda tropezara con el cayendo hacia atrás, pero...

- Te tengo...- Sakura callo en los brazos de un muchacho, cuando volteó a mirar hacia arriba, la  estaba sosteniendo Yamazaki, quien se reía con Goudy de lo sucedido, ya que al parecer lo vio todo...

- Gracias... - Cuando Sakura se paró ya todos estaban avanzando en la fila, para pasar por la plataforma, pero Sakura no se rindió y saltó por sorpresa encima de Goudy y se le prendió de su espalda haciendo que este perdiera el control y cayeran al piso, ella aprovecho y le quito su bolso... todos estaban riendo nerviosamente, pero no era solo eso, sino que todo mundo los estaban viendo... Mientras Sakura reía triunfante, encima de Goudy...

Pero antes de entrar a la plataforma, le entrego el bolso donde solo venía Kero con todo su pequeño equipaje a su padre, dándole ordenes estrictas de entregárselo a Yukito...

El avión despegó y como los puestos eran de tres Sakura se sentó en el medio, al lado de la ventanilla Goudy y al otro lado Tomoyo, esta ya se había dormido leyendo un libro, y por otra parte el avión parecía un caos, todo mundo se paraba, corría, jugaba, hacia bromas, etc...

Sakura estaba viendo TV y de pronto Goudy le dijo algo, cosa que ella no entendió ya que tenia puestos los audífonos para escuchar, y solo le dijo en vos alta " QUE, QUE?", este solo la miro como quien dice..." Olvídalo ", y le quito los audífonos...

- Ya falta poco...

- Como lo sabes? 

- Llevamos  3 horas...

- Y en realidad cuanto se demora el viaje?

- Mas o menos 3 horas, creo...

- Antes habías viajado a Hong Kong?

- No y tu?

- Si, pero cuando era muy niña, tenia 11 años...

- Y fuiste de vacaciones?

- Si y lo mejor fue que me salió gratis...

- Como?!!!

- Si, es que participé en un concurso, de esos que tu compras algo y te ganas algo y me gane el premio mayor, el viaje a Hong Kong...

- Tuviste mucha suerte... 

- Si es verdad...

- Sabes una ves compre un CD y participé en un concurso por el estilo y me gane un lápiz... y tu que compraste a cambio?

- Un cuaderno...

- La vida si que es injusta, yo compre algo mucho mas caro y tu un insignificante cuaderno y te ganas una viaje? 

- Envidioso...

- No me llames envidioso, es la verdad, yo me merecía un premio como ese...

- Bueno, pues al parecer tengo mejor suerte que tu...

- Puede ser pero no diría lo mismo con álgebra...

- Oye no es justo, sabes que en verdad me esfuerzo, pero es que no me gusta...

- A mi si, es la mejor materia....

- ¿?...

- Bueno, después de deporte.... - en eso volteo a mirar por la ventana y... - Mira ya se ve la playa... - pero en eso avisaron por el altavoz " Señores pasajeros, favor colocarse el cinturón de seguridad, dentro de unos segundos estaremos aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Hong Kong, para tener una mejor vista asómense por las ventanillas del avión por el cual verán la hermosa playa de Hong Kong", todos voltearon a mirar y comenzaron a comentar muy emocionados lo que veían...

- Vaya...

- Que te pasa, porque colocas esa cara? - le pregunto Goudy a Sakura que tenia una cara muy pensativa y sorprendida a la ves...

- Es que, desde la ves que vine... a cambiado mucho....

- Tienes razón... a cambiado mucho... - dijo Tomoyo apareciendo de repente.

- Bueno pues que esperaban, que siguieran en la prehistoria?, además... un momento... Tomoyo tu también ya conocías Hong Kong?

- Si, yo vine con Sakura..

- Que? y cuantos pasajes te ganaste?

- Vamos a ver... fueron mi Hermano, Yukito y Tomoyo y contándome a mi... si, fueron 4 pasajes...

- Ves lo que te digo, por la compra de un CD, debí ganarme algo así... - dijo con cara de resignación...

- Ya vamos a aterrizar...- Dijo Tomoyo...

*********************************************************

Cuando aterrizaron se fueron directo a los departamentos que les asignaron por parte del colegio...

- Vaya si que son bonitos!!! - Sakura estaba muy emocionada...

- Bueno nos vemos a las 9:30 AM para irnos a conocer con los demás el colegio...recuerden que no podemos llegar tarde... - Dijo Goudy como en tono mandón...

- Miren quien habla de llegar tarde.... 

- JA!!! y miren quien me reclama, la reina de los retrasos... - Sakura estaba dispuesta a defenderse, pero llegó el profesor y arrastro a Goudy a su departamento para que no pelearan, al parecer los conocía muy bien, pues Goudy y Sakura eran como así decirlo, los mejores amigos, claro que la mejor amiga de Sakura era Tomoyo, desde que Goudy llego a la preparatoria Seiyu, congenio muy bien con Sakura y con los demás, pero tomo gran cariño por Sakura, como una especie de hermana y llevan casi 4 años de ser muy amigos.

- Es verdad son hermosos y las habitaciones ni se digan... - dijo Tomoyo detallando cada parte del departamento, y es que en verdad tenia razón parecían de sueños, pero la pregunta principal era... de donde habían sacado el dinero para todo esto? Es que en realidad eran increíbles... estaban muy bien amueblados, con adornos, hasta tenían una mini cocina y la nevera y los gabinetes estaban llenos de comida de toda clase...

*******************************************************

Ya eran las 9:30 AM pasadas y ya todos estaban en un autobús rumbo al colegio, pero esto solo sería al principio mientras se aprendían la ruta al colegio, porque ya a partir de mañana todo seria diferente, cada uno tendría que caminar al colegio. Cuando llegaron fueron presentados y recomendados ante todo el colegio, ya eran mas o menos la 10:30 AM y los dirigieron a un aula de clase, donde se integrarían con el otro grupo que también viajaría con ellos, ya en el aula de clase... los grupos ya estaban reunidos pero los separaba una franja, unos a un lado y otros al otro lado, nadie se hablaba por temor a equivocarse en el idioma, unos hablaban de otros, mirándose entre si... a decir verdad el salón estaba muy callado...hasta que.... 

- QUE NO SOY LLORONA!!!!!

- A NO?... ENTONSES QUE FUE ESO, UN MUGRE EN EL OJO? 

- NO SOLO ME CONMOVI POR LA HEMOCIÓN, NO COMO OTRO QUE ES UN INSENSIBLE...!!!

- NO SOY UN INSENSIBLE SOLO NO LLORO POR BOBADAS!!!!

Sakura y Goudy estaban peleando " de nuevo" nada raro no?... pero entonces Tomoyo intervino ya que los dos estaban llamando demasiado la tensión ya que todo mundo los estaba viendo, y los del otro grupo ni se diga los miraban como bichos raros ya que no entendían muy bien porque gritaban y los del mismo grupo reían nerviosos...

- Oigan, ya cálmense los dos... todo mundo los está viendo...

Pero al parecer ninguno de los dos le puso cuidado, ya que siguieron peleando... a Tomoyo le comenzó a salir una diminuta venita en la cabeza que iba creciendo a mediada que la ignoraban mas...

- YAAAA!!!!! VASTAAAA!!!!!!!, ESQUE NO ENTIENDEN... ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO PARA PELEAAAARR!!!!!...

Todos la voltearon a mirar, Tomoyo? esa era Tomoyo Daidouji? la calmada y paciente muchacha de 18 años?... Con este grito los dos pararon, pero mas sorprendidos por la forma de actuar de Tomoyo....

- Mucho mejor - Dijo como la muchacha calmada y paciente de antes... 

- Bueno, yo... lo siento... - dijo Goudy con la mirada por el piso...

- Yo... también... no pensé que te pusieras así... - dijo Sakura avergonzada y un poco sonrosada ya que vio que todos los estaban viendo, pero en especial le llamo la tensión aquel muchacho del otro grupo que estaba recostado contra la ventana del salón y la miraba con ojos muy penetrantes, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara aun mas y bajo la mirada... era extraño, sentía como si esto ya le hubiera sucedido... pero entonces recordó el sueño y lo miro de nuevo el estaba ahora mirando por la ventana... entonces murmuro... - Es él!!!...

- Quien es quien? - le pregunto Goudy extrañado por el comentario repentino de ella...

- No nadie... olvídalo... - Sakura no lo podía creerlo, era él, el mismo joven de su  sueño, por el que ella lloraba... pero como era posible? Quien era él?

Sakura fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando entró un profesor diciendo....

- Bueno, espero que ya se hayan conocido.... - miró a todos y vio la separación de los dos grupos... - Bueno creo que no, pero vamos a hacerlo ya... - y volteo a mirar a uno de los Chicos mas cercanos a él... este se paro y dijo...

- Bueno mi nombre es....

Cada uno del grupo de Hong Kong se fue presentando hasta que llegaron a una chica, que le pareció a Sakura que era muy cercana al joven de ojos marrones...

- Esta dijo en perfecto Japonés - Bueno... mi nombre es Li Meiling, tengo 18 años y espero que seamos buenos amigos.... - Sakura estaba petrificada ella era Meiling? la Meiling que ella conoció en su niñez?, pero fue bruscamente sacada de sus pensamientos cuando le toco el turno al joven que ella estaba esperando con tantas ansias, pero, ahora tenia miedo de saber quien era...

- Soy Li Shaoran y tengo 19 años... - este también hablo en perfecto Japonés, pero a Sakura no le importaba ya eso, el era Shaoran..., pero porque aparecía en sus sueños y porque ella lloraba por el?, a caso le ocurriría algo malo?, ante este pensamiento Sakura palideció, estaba como estatua, no sabia que hacer, si pararse y decirle si se acordaba de ella y contarle el sueño, o que, que hacia?, pero entonces escucho a Rika que le murmuro en el oído... "Vamos a darles una sorpresa... cuando se enteren de que todos estamos aquí se van a morir", Sakura escucho pero no reaccionó y Goudy lo noto y le murmuro...

- Estas bien?

-......- Sakura seguía sumida en sus pensamientos y ni lo escucho...

- Sakur...?- no acabo de decirlo porque le tocaba el turno a el, este se presento con toda naturalidad... pero llego el turno de Sakura...

- Sakura?... te toca... -Le dijo Tomoyo algo preocupada...

- AH!!!... - Sakura reaccionó, se paró y comenzó...- Bueno, mi nombre es...Sakura Kinomoto y tengo 18 años....

Cuando todos terminaron, Meiling salió corriendo a abrasar a Tomoyo que estaba mas cerca de ella y siguió con Sakura, pero cuando llego a ella....

- HOLA!!!! - pero cuando la toco se dio cuenta que estaba muy fría, paresia un hielo y sudaba frió - Sakura?... estas bien?...

- Sakura reacciono... - AH!!!... si estoy bien... Meiling que bueno es volverte a ver!!!

- Estas muy fría y estas sudando... segura que estas bien?

- Si estoy bien - pero entonces se acercaba un sorprendido Shaoran...

- Hola!!!... Saben en realidad sabia que iban a venir los del colegio Seiyu, pero, no pensé que ustedes fueran a venir... - Shaoran estaba muy entusiasmado con la sola idea de volver a ver a todos sus amigos de la infancia, pero... lo que mas le había llamado la tensión había sido Sakura, en realidad había cambiado mucho, ahora era mas alta, tenia el cabello mucho mas largo, tenia una figura muy bien formada y los ojos no le habían cambiado para nada, seguían igual de brillantes y profundos... Shaoran no la dejaba de ver cuando.... 

- SHAORAN!!! - le dijo un MUY alegre Yamazaki, pegándole en la espalda, como buenos amigos, pero a Shaoran casi le da un paro cardiaco, porque estaba totalmente elevado mirando a Sakura... Pero a pesar de todo logro disimularlo muy bien....

- YAMAZAKI!!!!, te extrañe mucho!!!

- Yo también amigo!!!...

- Oigan que les párese si nos vamos al patio? - Tomoyo estaba muy emocionada con Meiling...

- Si es verdad aquí esta haciendo mucho calor...

Ya en el patio del Colegio, estaban bajo un árbol muy grande, Sakura entre la emoción de volver a verlos, había olvidado el sueño y su preocupación por Shaoran... ya habían presentado a Goudy con Meling y Shaoran y ....

- Ahhh... ya entiendo... así que ustedes nada mas estuvieron casi dos años en Japón? - Pregunto Goudy muy interesado...

- Si, pero yo solo estuve un año... - Dijo Meiling muy orgullosas ya que ella era el centro de atención...

- Pero ustedes no fueron trasladados porque si, no? o es que había otra razón  mas?

Todos se quedaron pensativos, en realidad nunca se habían hecho esa pregunta, y Sakura al ver que ellos no sabían que responder...

- Ya no hagas mas preguntas... pareces un metido...

- Pero solo quiero saber porque... además porque Li volvió unos meses después y después de un año se va? – ante esto Shaoran volteo a mirar a Sakura un poco incomodo por el ultimo cometario y esta se sonrojó y solo le dijo... 

- Ya te lo dije es algo personal para ellos...

- Y es que acaso tu si lo sabes?... veo que los conoces muy bien ahh? Y porque te sonrojas?

- Bueno, yo...

- Ellos solo fueron por ordenes de sus padres... - Contesto Tomoyo...

- Ahhh!!!... y eso era lo que tanto me guardaban?

- HAY!!!!... Confórmate con lo que te dicen!!!!...

- Y TU QUIEN TE CREES PARA DESIRME CON QUE CONFORMARME, LLORONA?

- A QUIEN LLAMAS LLORONA? - los dos ya estaban de pie a punto de agarrarse como siempre pero...

- YA!!!!!... NO VAN A COMENSAR OTRA VES!!!!... -  Tomoyo en realidad estaba disgustada, y ya le comenzaba a coger el tiro como " mamá" de los dos?, bueno, si eso era lo que parecía....

- Bueno cambiando de tema, como les a ido a los dos? - dijo Rica un poco acalorada por el comportamiento de los tres...

- Bueno, estamos muy bien sobre todo Shaoran... - dijo en tono burlón, lo que hizo que este no se resistiera...

- A que te refieres?

- A que mas?... - Meiling se notaba un poco disgustada, pero a la ves divertida - a todas esas locas que andan detrás de ti...

- A que locas te refieres? - pregunto Naoko...

-  Pues verán, Shaoran se ha vuelto muy popular entre las chicas, sobretodo porque es el capitán del equipo de fútbol, deberían ver uno de los partidos...

- Ya cállate - Shaoran estaba muy disgustado - además tu no te escapas...

- A que te refieres? - pregunto de nuevo Naoko que mas que interesada estaba muy emocionada por la situación de ambos.... pero no era la única todos escuchaban con atención....

- Bueno Meiling esta metida en el club de porristas y también tiene muchos admiradores... sobre todo Ujihara....

- Ni me lo recuerdes...

- Porque??? - dijo RiKa...

- Lo que sucede es que cada ves que puede me toma fotos y tiene toda un colección y lo peor de todo es que las vende... y para colmo se las compran...

- Ya veo, pero párese que es peor la situación de Meiling verdad?

- No creas, las chicas que van a los partidos ya han llegado al colmo de en pleno partido desvestirse y tirarme la ropa, sobre todo la ropa interior, no se como han llegado a eso... - Shaoran estaba muy enojado...

- Me vas a decir que eso te molesta? - Le dijo Chiharu - porque yo conozco a algunas personitas que les encantaría que se lo hicieran!!!, - dijo volteando a mirar a   Yamazaki y Goudy...

- Que dices!!! - dijeron los dos chicos al unísono...

- A mi me párese que tienes razón, pero mas que todo con Goudy - Dijo Sakura picaramente...

- Y que te hace pensar eso? - Goudy estaba muy rojo y molesto...

- Tengo mis razones...

- Ahh!!! si? pues tu tampoco te quedas atrás... o vas a negarme que te encanta que te inviten a salir los chicos mas guapos del colegio y no solo eso... que te regalen cosas??? - Sakura estaba muy, pero muy roja ante el comentario de este...

- Pero eso que tiene que ver tu eres un pervertido...

- y tu una interesada...

- PERO ES PEOR LO TUYO...

- NO HAY NADA PEOR QUE UNA CHICA CASA FORTUNAS...

- Y QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE SOY CASA FORTUNAS???

- QUE ME DICES DEL DIA QUE SALISTE CON AQUEL CHICO SOLO PORQUE TENIA UN AUTO ULTIMO MODELO Y MUCHO DINERO???

- ESO A TI NO TE IMPORTA, ADEMAS ME CONVENIA...

- BUENO YA BASTA!!! ESQUE NO SE CANSAN???- dijo Tomoyo...

- TU!!!... TU NO TE QUEDAS ATRAS....

- YO??? - dijo muy sorprendida y al tiempo una nerviosa Tomoyo...

- SI TU!!! - dijo Goudy señalándola - SI MAL NO RECUERDO ESE CHICO TENIA UN AMIGO Y TU SALISTE CON ESTE POR LO MISMO QUE SAKURA!!!!

- BU... BUENO Y ESO A TI QUE TE IMPORTA!!!! - todos los miraban con una gotita sobre la cabeza, sobre todo Shaoran que miraba lo mucho que había cambiado Sakura, no físicamente sino también emocionalmente.... Así estuvieron un momento hasta que fue la misma Meiling la que se paro y los detuvo, en realidad ya le estaba dando dolor de cabeza...

******************************************************

Comentarios, preguntas e ideas : angelamariac@hotmail.com 


	4. La Calides de un Amigo

"LA ULTIMA CARTA"

Chapter III

" LA CALIDES DE UN AMIGO"

RINGGGG!!!! RINGGGG!!!! 

Cuando sonó el timbre todos regresaron al aula de clase donde los dividieron en dos grupos, revueltos claro... Todos quedaron así... 12 - A - Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling, Tsutomu, Goudy y el resto y en 12 - B - Rika, Naoko, Yamazaki, Chiharu y el resto... 

El resto del día se la pasaron en actividades de integración, pero en los grupos separados, cuando llego la hora de irse a casa, todos iban en grupo hacia los apartamentos, pero en el camino pasaban por la casa de la Familia Li, por lo tanto Shaoran y Meiling iban con ellos, pero Shaoran noto que Sakura se estaba quedando apartada del grupo y aprovechó para hablar con ella... 

- Que te sucede???, estas muy distraída... - pregunto Shaoran preocupado...

- Ahh!!!... no es nada olvídalo... - Pero era mentira ella seguía pensando en el sueño...

- No te creo... pero bueno en fin como esta Kerberos? Supongo que también ha venido.... 

- Sakura se sorprendió mucho por la pregunta de este – él está bien...pero preferí dejarlo con Yukito... – paró - ... pero desde cuando te importa tanto Kero?

- El es tu guardián y también de las Clow Cards, así que si él esta bien las cartas también, pero no se decir lo mismo de ti...

- Porque???

- Porque no eres la misma... no lo digo en el sentido malo, porque en realidad me pude dar cuenta que ahora  eres mucho mas libre y lo mejor de todo es que no has perdido la alegría que tanto te caracteriza y te sigues preocupando por los demás, y en mi opinión te has puesto muy linda... - ante este comentario Sakura se sonrojó un poco y Shaoran lo noto, así que sonrió y continuó - pero a lo que me refiero es que cuando Meiling y yo nos presentamos tu cambiaste, te pusiste pálida y fría...

- Bueno eso fue porque me sorprendí mucho que ustedes estuvieran aquí...

- Tal vez, pero no puedes negar que hay otra cosa y eso te esta consumiendo por dentro... no es así? - Ante esto Shaoran se detuvo y Sakura se quedo mirándolo con miedo... y este siguió - Sakura que te está pasando?

- .....- Sakura solo lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, pero poco a poco, su mirada se iba nublando y se fue llenando de lagrimas... Shaoran no sabia que hacer así que volteo a mirar a todos pero ellos ni se habían dado cuenta, ya que llevaban como dos cuadras de adelanto, pensó rápidamente y la cogió de la mano y se la llevo a un parque cercano que estaba desierto, y a hay se sentaron en una banca bajo un árbol y cuando Shaoran le iba a decir algo, Sakura se abalanzo sobre el pecho de este, abrazándolo fuertemente y comenzando a llorar...

- Tengo miedo!!!...

 - Sakura que te pasa... de que tienes miedo? - le dijo con una vos muy tierna y cariñosa...

- Tengo mucho miedo de que te pase algo...

- Shaoran estaba estupefacto al oír esto... pero siguió con el mismo tono - pero que me va a pasar?, que yo sepa estoy muy bien, y no tengo ningún enemigo que me pueda hacer daño....

- Tu no sabes... - dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba poco a poco... - hace casi dos meses que tengo el mismo sueño, una y otra ves y por alguna razón tu estas hay, te despides y te vas, diciendo que no sabes si vas a regresar, porque no sabes como salgan las cosas... que cosas son? no lo se... pero yo suelo tener predicciones desde niña y no me sorprende que sea una, y me da horror pensar que algo te pueda suceder....

- Shaoran estaba sorprendido... no sabia si decirle que el también tenia ese mismo sueño, al igual que ella hace 2 meses.... pero decidió no decirle nada, ya que esto la preocuparía mas... - No te preocupes, nada de eso va a suceder, ahora estas en un intercambio y próximamente yo también, esto no se da muy a menudo, así que es mejor disfrutarlo... y no pienses en un sueño que pudo ser como cualquier otro, no todos son predicciones...

Sakura solo lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y Shaoran se le acercó mas y la abrazó, ella volvió a apoyar su cabeza sabré su pecho y se aferró muy fuerte a el... así estuvieron un tiempo, hasta que Sakura logró desahogarse respecto a todos sus miedos y Shaoran solo la arrullaba como a un bebé, calmándola y mimándola.... hasta que se hizo muy tarde y Shaoran se dio cuenta que ella se había quedado dormida, el no quiso despertarla y la cargó en sus brazos con cuidado y la llevó a su casa que estaba a media cuadra de hay, cuando llego la monto en su auto con mucho cuidado y la llevo a su departamento... Cuando llego a la puerta abrió Tomoyo...

- Se ve mucho mas calmada... gracias... - Dijo Tomoyo muy sonriente...

- A caso tu sabias que estaba con ella?

- Claro todos lo sabíamos ya que los vimos, pero preferimos dejarla con tigo...

- Ya veo... ella... me dijo...

- Lo que ella te dijo es solo tullo y mas si solo te lo dijo a ti especialmente... no tienes que explicarme nada... - Tomoyo le guiño el ojo y le indico en donde se encontraba la habitación de Sakura....

Shaoran la colocó sobre la cama y la arropó, cuando ya se iba a ir le dio un beso sobre la frente y se despidió, afuera lo esperaba Tomoyo quien le volvió a  agradecer.... 

******************************************************

Shaoran había llegado a su casa y se encontraba tirado en su cama, con un brazo sobre su frente, miraba hacia el techo y en lo único que pensaba era en lo ocurrido... "Tengo miedo de que te pase algo..." esas habían sido las palabras de Sakura entre sollozos, en verdad se sentía muy bien al estar abrazándola de esa manera, se sentía... en las nubes, pero también le preocupaba el echo de que ese sueño fuera una predicción y mas aun si él también lo había tenido, ya era demasiado, como para ser una simple coincidencia...

También recordó cuando la llevo a su casa, la acostó y.... en ese momento se puso muy rojo, porque le dio ese beso a ella?... Shaoran estaba muy confundido y mas que todo avergonzado, y pensó...

- Si, tiene que ser eso... tal ves ella fue mi primer amor, pero fue solo cuando era un niño...pero... HAY!!! que me pasa... que es lo que me pasa?... porque siento tanta ternura por ella?... Si hace 6 años que no la veo... pero siento algo muy grande en mi pecho... es algo... no se!!! ... Rayos!!!! .... que es???!!!!...

******************************************************

Comentarios, preguntas e ideas a: angelamariac@hotmail.com 


	5. El Caracter de la Fotografía

"LA ULTIMA CARTA"

Chapter IV

" EL CARACTER DE LA FOTOGRAFÍA"

Al otro día era Sábado y....

- Sakura!!!!.... Sakura despierta!!!.... - Dijo Goudy muy animado.... pero esta entre sueños solo dijo....

- No!!!... No!!!... Shaoran!!!!... No te vallas!!!!!....

- Que es lo que esta diciendo?

- No lo se, creo que esta soñando con Shaoran... - dijo Tomoyo... - Mejor vamos a desayunar y cuando regresemos la despertamos...

- Y su desayuno?

- Pues se lo traemos....

- Esta bien vamos....

Sakura seguía murmurando cosas, pero lo único que se le entendían eran las palabras anteriores, Tomoyo y Goudy ya iban a pasar el umbral de la puerta de salida cuando Shaoran iba llegando....

- Hola!!!! - Dijo Shaoran...

- Hola!!! - dijeron al unísono los dos...

- Pasa, pero tendrás que esperar, ya que esta aun dormida... - Dijo Tomoyo...

- Como lo sabes?

- Que cosa?

- Si, que vengo a verla...

- Bueno ayer te veías muy preocupado por ella, por eso supuse que venias a ver como seguía.... - Goudy no sabia de que estaban hablando, pero como cosa rara prefirió no preguntar, además Shaoran se notaba que estaba muy preocupado...

Ellos se despidieron y se fueron dejando a Shaoran dentro del departamento... este lo primero que hizo fue asomarse en el cuarto de Sakura... Cuando llego, la encontró todavía dormida, "se ve muy linda cuando duerme"... fue lo que pensó Shaoran al quedarse mirándola por un largo tiempo, pero Sakura comenzó a murmurar de nuevo, solo que esta ves mucho mas duro...

-  NO!!!... NO!!!!... SHAORAN!!!!!

Shaoran inmediatamente se le acerco para ver que le pasaba...

- Sakura!!!... Despierta!!!!...Solo es un sueño.... - pero sakura comenzó a alzar la vos y...

- SHAORAN!!!!! - Sakura despertó sentándose de un brinco en la cama, estaba sudando frío y tenia la respiración muy agitada...

- Sakura estas bien? - el se encontraba sentado al lado suyo y cuando oyó su vos,  lo volteo a mirar muy asustada y sin pensarlo dos veces se aferró a el llorando...

- Cálmate... ya todo paso... solo fue un sueño... - le dijo mientras la abrazaba... - volviste a tener ese sueño, verdad?...

- Como lo sabes?... 

- Bueno, mientras dormías murmurabas mi nombre... por eso pensé que era ese sueño, pero veo que no me equivoco...

- No, no te equivocas... - dijo separándose de el, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, mientras un leve rubor comenzaba a cubrir sus mejillas...- pero porque estas aquí? y Tomoyo?

- Ella esta desayunando con los demás y yo vine para ver como seguías... - dijo sonriendo, lo que hizo que Sakura se sonrojara un poco mas, pero sonriera también...

- Gracias, por preocuparte por mi, y escucharme anoche...

- No, no es nada...

- Una ultima pregunta... como llegue hasta aquí?... hasta tengo la ropa de ayer...

- Bueno, ayer mientras hablábamos te quedaste dormida, y yo te traje...

- Ya veo... Gracias!!!

- Bueno ya es muy tarde es mejor que te apresures para que bajes a desayunar...

- Si, es verdad, si quieres espérame en la sala, me baño, me arreglo y nos vamos... Ahh!!! si quieres prende el TV....ok?

- Aja...

Shaoran se dirigió a la sala y prendió el TV, pero en realidad no estaba viendo nada, solo estaba disimulando mientras ella se bañaba, porque en realidad estaba pensando en Sakura, no pensó que le afectara tanto ese sueño.... y lo peor era que ella estaba sufriendo mucho y sobre todo por él.... 

En ese momento vio un portarretrato que estaba bocabajo y con mucha curiosidad lo levantó y lo volteo... En la foto aparecía ella, con Tomoyo al lado, abrazándose como las mejores amigas que eran, por alguna razón Shaoran se fijo especialmente en Sakura y se quedo embelesado mirándola por un tiempo y pensaba...

- En verdad a cambiado mucho, ya no es la niña que dejé en Japón...

El recordar eso lo puso un poco triste, ya que él había regresado a vivir a Japón por ella, hace unos años, pero el compromiso que tenia con su clan no le había permitido quedarse con ella y fue obligado a regresar a Hong Kong como futuro jefe de su Clan y próximamente del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente... pero sobretodo a renunciar a lo que mas quería, ya que en su preparación como futuro jefe, solo debía dedicarse a su entrenamiento...  

Como fondo de la foto estaba el colegio Seiyu, las dos estaban con uniformes diferentes ya que Sakura llevaba el de porrista y Tomoyo el de diario, Shaoran se dio cuenta que atrás de ellas había un par peleando y eran Yamazaki y Chiharu, al parecer el iba corriendo y ella iba detrás de él, para que?, pues eso todo mundo lo sabe, lo iba a horcar por alguna mentira, no muy lejos de este par, estaban sentados debajo de un gran árbol Rika, Naoko y Goudy, que comían placidamente, porque en sus caras se les notaba...

Al imaginar esto en acción, Shaoran rió un poco... Pero....

- Que sucede? - Sakura acababa de ingresar al la sala con una toalla en las manos y su cabello muy revuelto y mojado ya que no lo había peinado, ante esto Shaoran se sobresalto...

- Nada....

- Entonces? porque te asustaste... - le pregunto mientras terminaba de secar su cabello con la toalla...

- Bueno estaba muy concentrado mirando esta foto y tu llegaste... - Shaoran se quedo mirando a Sakura un poco extrañado...

- Que pasa? que hice? 

- Ten... - Shaoran le acerco un espejo que estaba a su lado y cuando Sakura se vio no pudo evitar sonrojarse, estaba mas despelucada que cuando salió del baño, ya que con la toalla había estado revolviendo su cabello para secarlo mejor.... ella volteo a ver al joven que le estaba sonriendo, ya a punto de estallar a carcajadas....

- Ay!!!! no te burles... no es para tanto, a cualquiera le pasa.... - le dijo Sakura tratando de peinarse... pero... - Ay!!! esta muy enredado, no debí pasarme tanto la toalla..... - Shaoran ya no pudo mas y comenzó a reírse.... - NO TE BURLES QUE NO ES GRACIOSO!!!!.... 

- Si sigues tirándotelo de esa forma, vas a quedar calva - le dijo un poco mas calmado.... – mejor, ven te ayudo....

Sakura le paso su cepillo y este empezó a desenredarlo por detrás...

- Ay!!! era mas fácil cuando lo tenia corto...

- Puede ser... pero creo que así te ves mejor... - Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse y bajo la cabeza para que este no lo notara...

- Gracias....

- Bueno, cambiando de tema... hace cuando te tomaste esa foto? - le preguntó poniéndose mucho mas serio...

-  Bueno fue... déjame ver.... ahhh... ya lo recuerdo... fue hace 2 meses mas o menos...porque?

- Bueno es que... desde cuando escriben cosas en el techo de la secundaria?.... - le preguntó pasándole la fotografía...

- Que yo recuerde nunca... porque?

- Mira lo que hay arriba en el techo del colegio....

Sakura se extrañó mucho, que podía ser eso?, era como una especie de caracter, pero que significaba?

- La verdad es que no recuerdo que eso estuviera allí... es muy extraño....

- Si que lo es y mas lo que significa, me pregunto quien podría escribir eso... además, no me explico como se subió hay... es muy alto y empinado...  - Sakura lo miro extrañada...

- Porque es extraño lo que significa?...

- Es verdad... esta en chino antiguo... supongo que no sabes que significa...  

- No... es muy grave?

- No lo se, pero en si la palabra es inofensiva... 

- Y que dice?

- Dice... amor...

En eso iban entrando Goudy y Tomoyo, con el desayuno de Sakura....

- Ya llegamos!!!... - dijo muy animada Tomoyo... - que hacen...

- Nada... Porque? - dijeron los dos al unísono...

- Bueno... Li te esta peinando y... al parecer no muy bien....- dijo un poco burlona...

- Es que todavía no termino de desenredárselo....

- Ya veo, otra ves la toalla verdad? - Dijo Goudy muy burlonamente... – mientras se sentaba en mueble...

- Tu también? - dijo Sakura - Shaoran hace un rato no podía de la risa y ahora tu?

- Bueno es que esta bien que te pase una o dos veces, pero casi siempre te pasa....

- No es cierto!!!!

- Si lo es.... no lo puedes negar....

- Claro que lo niego... 

- Bueno y porque estaban tan pensativos cuando llegamos? - pregunto Tomoyo interrumpiendo una nueva pelea que se iba a formar...

- Lo que sucede es que en esta foto hay un caracter que no debería estar hay... - dijo Shaoran un tanto pensativo...

- Que raro, que yo recuerde esto nunca ha estado en el techo de la escuela... y que significa?

- Amor - dijeron Shaoran y Sakura al mismo tiempo...

- Y tu porque lo sabes? desde cuando sabes Chino? - pregunto Goudy...

- Porque Shaoran me lo dijo.... – le respondió Sakura con un tono de "obvio"...

- Ya veo....

Sakura recordó algo y le dijo al chico...

- Shaoran... si no me lo desenredas mojado será mucho mas difícil seco...

- Si ya voy... pero es que en realidad esta muy enredado...

- Saben, se nos va hacer tarde, así que yo me encargo de tu cabello y ustedes encárguense del almuerzo... - dijo Tomoyo...

- Y para que el almuerzo? y a donde vamos a llegar tarde? - pregunto Sakura con un signo de interrogación, a lo que los demás solo les quedo soltar un largo suspiro...

- Hay Sakura... siempre tan elevada... - dijo Goudy con una gota de resignación en su cabeza - no recuerdas que hoy hay una actividad de integración en el parque de diversiones? - Sakura se quedo un poco pensativa y después de un rato dijo...

- AHHH!!!!! ya recuerdo... pero no me miren así, se que soy un poco distraída pero no tanto... a cualquiera le pasa... 

- Es caso perdido, ven Li, vamos a preparar el almuerzo... - dijo Goudy, a lo que Shaoran lo siguió...

 Ya en la cocina...

- Veo que a pesar de los años tu amistad y confianza con Sakura no se ha perdido...

- Si es verdad... a pesar de que no la veo desde hace 6 años, ella se comporta 

conmigo de igual manera, que cuando éramos niños... - Shaoran en realidad estaba muy pensativo...

- Eso es porque en realidad sabe valorar una amistad, aunque pasen los años...

- Veo que la aprecias mucho...

- Si, porque ella es como si fuera mi hermana...

Y así siguieron hablando mientras cocinaban y mientras tanto en la sala...

- Que cosas dices!!!! Tomoyo... Shaoran para mi ahora es... solo un amigo...

- Ya veo...

- A que te refieres conque "ya veo"?...

- Bueno... cuando el se presento... no pude ignorar como reaccionaste... estabas temblando y estabas muy pálida....

- Realmente no se lo que me paso... creo que me sorprendió mucho... – Sakura de verdad no quería preocupar a Tomoyo con un sueño que ni estaba segura de que fuera una premonición... 

- Tal vez... y si no es eso? y si lo sigues queriendo?... - ante esto Sakura se congelo, la verdad desde que llego no había pensado en el pasado de ellos y tampoco había tocado el tema con él... 

La verdad, era que el se había ido por obligación, por la obligación que tenia ante su a su Clan, y ella no lo culpaba de nada, al contrario ella lo había sabido entender, es verdad que al principio, cuando el se acababa de ir, fue muy difícil, ya que lo extrañaba mucho... Pero con el pasar del tiempo ella se había vuelto muy fuerte...  y poco a poco había ido olvidando ese sentimiento hacia esa persona...

- Ya es hora!!!!!...

- Si no se dan prisa llegaremos tarde!!!!!!!!.... – Dijeron muy animadas Rika y Naoko, mientras se asomaban por la puerta...

- Si ya vamos!!!!...

En eso iban saliendo los dos chicos con dos grandes paquetes cada uno...

- Ya terminamos... - Dijo Shaoran...

- Li!!! que haces aquí? - Dijo Yamazaki muy animado, apareciendo de repente... 

- Bueno... yo...

- El vino a ayudarnos con los paquetes... - Dijo rápidamente Tomoyo...

- Si es que en el autobús no les iban a caber las cosas, así que me ofrecí a llevarlas en mi auto... – dijo Shaoran entendiendo la mentira de Tomoyo... 

- Bueno en ese caso será mejor que se apuren, o nos va a dejar el bus...

- Bueno yo ya estoy lista y Goudy también... pero... - Tomoyo miró a Sakura- Tu ni siquiera has desayunado...

- Bueno me lo puedo comer en el camino...

- Pero ni siquiera has arreglado tus cosas....

- YA ES HORA DE IRNOS, TODO MUNDO SUBA AL AUTOBUS!!!!!! - gritó un maestro desde el final del corredor....

- Bueno... te puedes venir con migo en el auto y nosotros les caemos aya... 

- Genial!!!!! - Dijo Yamazaki mientras jalaba a los demás...

- Nos vemos...

- No se les olvide nada....

En la sala solo quedaron Shaoran y Sakura con una gran gota sobre sus cabezas...

- Será mejor que te apures sino queremos llegar tarde....

- Si es verdad... mientras desayuno, me puedes hacer un favor?

- Claro...

- Me puedes arreglar mi bolso mientras yo desayuno?

- Claro...

Sakura le explico todo lo que debía meter y se fue a desayunar, dejando solo a Shaoran en su cuarto...

- Bueno.... creo que dijo que vaciara todo lo de este bolso al otro y que cogiera algo de ese cajón...- Después de unos segundos terminó de pasar las cosas pero cuando fue a abrir el cajón...- Que fue lo que dijiste que sacara de este cajón...?!!! – gritó....

- Mi reloj!!!! – dijo ella a lo lejos...

Shaoran abrió el cajón y se encontró con un desorden total... como se suponía que iba a encontrar un reloj hay?.... Al lado derecho había una caja muy cuidada, era raro ya que era la única que parecía estar en orden y pensando que tal ves el reloj estaría adentro, la abrió y...

- Esto es... - Shaoran se sorprendió mucho, ya que en la caja habían toda clase recuerdos, incluso, pudo reconocerse en varias fotos que se encontraban hay adentro... pero también pudo reconocer su letra infantil en varias cartas... - Son las cartas que le envié cuando era niño...

- Que sucede? - Shaoran soltó rápidamente la caja muy sobresaltado, antes de que ella ingresara a la habitación...

- NADA!!!!... es que no lo encuentro, hay muchas cosas...

- AHH!!!... ya me acorde... es cierto lo deje encima de mi nochero, mira aquí esta...

- Ya se me hacia extraño que no lo viera....

- Bueno ya estoy lista... vamonos....

- Si...

Los dos se fueron aparentando estar muy animados, pero Shaoran no podía dejar de pensar, en lo que había visto... eso le producía un poco de ternura hacia ella, es que había pasado mucho tiempo y sin embargo, ella aun las guardaba... era increíble..., esto lo puso muy contento... pero por otro lado, ella no dejaba de pensar en lo que Tomoyo le había mencionado anteriormente... acaso ella todavía sentía algo por el?, no eso no podía ser posible... ese sentimiento solamente había sido un juego de niños... algo a lo cual lo habían llamado por equivocación "amor"...  

Pero por otra parte sin que ellos se dieran cuenta el vidrio del portarretrato se iba rajando lentamente, mientras que cada trazo del caracter comenzaba a brillar extrañamente una luz dorada...

******************************************************

En otro lugar muy lejano...

- No me puedo equivocar... ella quiere despertar... – dijo en tono muy serio y frío... 

- Pero no puede ser posible... – dijo la otra voz muy sorprendida...

- Entonces dime Kerberos, como explicas su presencia?... sabes muy bien que se trata de ella...

- Pero entonces, esto implica que las tres cartas despertaran... – pensó por un momento - Yue... porque estas cartas están apareciendo de nuevo?... se supone que mientras el no logre recordar, esa parte de su vida pasada, ellas nunca aparecerían de nuevo...

- No lo se Kerberos... no lo se... – suspiro – Pero tampoco se que estará pasando con Eriol... 

******************************************************

Comentarios, preguntas e ideas : angelamariac@hotmail.com 


	6. Un Día muy Divertido y Mucha Matemática

"LA ULTIMA CARTA"

Chapter V

" UN DÍA MUY DIVERTIDO Y MUCHA MATEMÁTICA"

Después de unas cuantas horas, todos ya se encontraban gritando en los juegos, corriendo de un lugar a otro, haciendo filas... etc... era un día muy emocionante hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo...

- Ay!!!!... tenia mucha hambre... – Dijo Sakura mientras se paraba a votar la basura...

- Te acompaño!!! – dijo Goudy muy entusiasmado...

- Esta bien...

Sakura y Goudy se fueron alejando poco a poco, mientras en el grupo Shaoran estaba muy entretenido con Yamazaki y Tsutomu preparando su próxima apuesta, para después proponérsela a Goudy en cuando llegara...

- Bueno por lo visto volveré a ganar, si por tu parte escoges este tipo de juegos... – dijo un pícaro Shaoran, mientras Yamazaki le señalaba la montaña rusa mas pequeña de todo el parque...

- Li tiene razón... – dijo Chiharu – si en verdad quieres gánales , deberas proponerles un juego mas peligroso...

- Pero... es que... – Yamazaki, se comenzó a reír de forma nerviosa...

- Me vas a decir que " el GRAN Yamazaki" le tiene miedo a los juegos peligrosos?.... – Chiharu lo miraba con cara burlona...

- Quien dijo eso? Yo no le tengo miedo a nada....

- Pues entonces montémonos en este – Dijo Shaoran señalando, la montaña mas grande que Yamazaki hubiera podido ver en su vida y poco a poco comenzó a temblar y a ponerse pálido... – que dices?... Creo que tu no tendrás problema, cierto? – dijo refiriéndose a Tsutomu con cara de malo...

- No, sabes que me da igual... – dijo muy fresco, lo que hizo que Yamazaki se sobresaltara, pero esto no lo podía demostrar ante sus rivales... no señor!!!

- Es.... es... esta...esta bien, pero creo que es muy poco para mi – dijo tratando de demostrar que eso era un juego de niñas...

- De acuerdo... entonces si alguno de nosotros demuestra miedo debe gastarnos una malteada a todos...ok? – dijo Shaoran con cara de malicia, él sabia muy bien que el ganaría, ya que desde que era muy pequeño solía montar en esta clase de juegos, sobretodo en esta que fue la primera en que monto... Tal ves podría considerar un poco como rival a Tsutomu, ya que con el se la pasaba montando en estos juegos que te ponían la adrenalina a mil... Pero Goudy también había demostrado se un buen rival, debía cuidarse de el también... y por Yamazaki... bueno.... 

- Que hacen?!!! – Pregunto Sakura  apareciendo por la espalda de Shaoran muy, pero muy entusiasmada, sacándolo de sus pensamientos maliciosos y haciéndolo gritar... – que sucede... porque gritas?

- En que estabas pensando? – pregunto Goudy con cara de malicia y pegándole con el codo en un costado como buenos amigos....

- Yo!!!... este.. en nada... – Shaoran reía muy nerviosamente, mientras todos le hacían cara de interesados y a el se le comenzaban a subir los colores...– es que Sakura como apareció de repente me asustó... pero porque no hablamos de la próxima apuesta?...

- Me párese bien... – dijo Sakura sorprendiendo a todos – porque me miran así?... solo quiero demostrar que yo también puedo... – dijo mientras levantaba su puño a la altura de su pecho y le brillaban los ojos - cual es el próximo reto? – todos la miraban con una gran gotita en sus cabezas...

- Bueno... no creo que sea buena idea... ya que está vez será un poco diferente y extremo...- dijo Shaoran mostrándoles el juego... esperanzado que cuando Sakura lo viera se retirara, ya que sabia de sobra que ella era muy miedosa... pero...

- Perfecto!!! Ya me quiero subir!!! – en realidad estaba mas que entusiasmada y se veía como poco a poco esos brillantes ojos verdes, se iban encendiendo y comenzaba a verse fuego dentro de ellos... al lo que todos les dio un poco de miedo...

- A mi me parece bien.... – Dijo Goudy con mucha calma, pero Yamazaki ya no sabia que hacer... estaba muerto...

Después de esperar una hora en la fila, para subir, por fin todos estaban ya montados y con todas las medias de seguridad, adelante iban Sakura, Shaoran y un desconocido... pero atrás de ellos iban Goudy, Yamazaki... que no paraba de temblar... y por ultimo Tsutomu... que bueno iba como si nada...

- Bueno aquí vamos... – dijo Shaoran, suspirando... – estas segura de querer hacer esto?

- Si, no te preocupes, pase lo que pase todo estará bien... – Cuando termino de decir esto, el carrito se empezó a moverse y Sakura grito... – MENTIRA!!!!... ME QUIERO BAJAR!!!...

- Creo que ya no es posible, porque vamos subiendo... – Sakura lo volteo a mirar, estaba muy pálida y asustada...

- Ven toma mi mano... – ella lo miro sorprendida y este le sonrío de forma picara, lo que hizo que un leve rosado sobresaliera en sus mejillas...– no te preocupes todo va a estar bien, además no creo que quieras pagar la cuenta o si?

- Bueno no.... – dijo Sakura mientras, se aferraba muy fuerte a su mano... estaba fría y temblaba, pero cuando Shaoran le apretó la mano, por alguna razón se sintió segura y cuando se lo iba agradecer ya era demasiado tarde...

- Mira ya comenzaron las bajadas... – dijo Tomoyo mientras filmaba a Sakura, que gritaba muy emocionada ya sin miedo... 

- Si pero mira la cara de Yamazaki – dijo Naoko... 

- Valla...parece que lo fueran a matar... – dijo Meiling... 

- Hazle una buena toma... – dijo Chiharu maliciosamente...

- Claro... 

- Creo que es obvio quien perdió... – Dijo Rika, mientras seguía con sus ojos al carrito que se movía a toda velocidad...

************************************************************

- Bueno... si quieres que sea sincera creí que la que perdería serias tu Sakura... – dijo Naoko, mientras tomaba una gran malteada de fresa...

- Es verdad... a ultima hora casi me arrepiento, pero después me di cuenta que es muy divertido... sobretodo cuando llegas a la cima y parece que te descuelgan, es fabuloso... pero creo que a Yamazaki no le fue muy bien que digamos...

- Bueno... je je je... es que como acababa de comer, me maree un poco...

- Pero si no me equivoco a ti Goudy y a Tsutomu fue a los que peor les fue... – Dijo Tomoyo riendo... 

- Si, mi problema no fue de miedo sino de sufrimiento... Yamazaki casi me matas!!!...

- Nunca mas dejare que te hagas en el medio... – dijo Tsutomu mientras se sobaba el cuello...

- Pero creo que lo mas gracioso fue cuando ustedes tres salieron volando en los carritos... – dijo Mailing muy animada...

- Si parecían un trío de muñequitos... – dijo Sakura muy divertida al recordarlo...

Después de montarse en la montaña rusa decidieron seguir con las apuestas, pero esta ves optaron por algo menos extremo... algo fácil... algo para niños...

- Así que ese será su próximo reto? – había dicho Meiling con una gotita en la cabeza...

- Si, que decepción... – dijo Tomoyo dando un suspiro... – pensaba gravar verdadera acción con mi cámara, pero...

- No te preocupes... – dijo Goudy... – vas a ver acción...

- Si a veces los juegos mas sencillos pueden ser un gran reto... – dijo Tsutomu con mucha seguridad... mientras Shaoran le daba la razón asintiendo...

- Bueno creo que Yamazaki no podrá participar esta ves... – dijo Rika mientras miraba como Chiharu lo recostaba en una silla... 

- Creo que su rostro ya no esta morado sino verde... – dijo Naoko en tono burlón...

- Y tu Sakura – dijo Meiling- piensas montarte, cierto?...

- Claro... Los carritos chocones se ven mucho mas fáciles... no creo que haya problema...– dijo mientras sonreía...

- Bueno, la apuesta consiste en lo siguiente – dijo Shaoran, captando la atención de todos... – el que logre golpear a tres de nosotros al mismo tiempo y dejarlos desarmados gana...

- Pero eso es imposible...- dijo Rika...

- Puede ser pero así es mucho mas interesante... – dijo Tsutomu...

- Y que gana el ganador?... – dijo Sakura muy inocente...

- Bueno pues los tres que pierdan tendrán que regalarle lo que el ganador quiera... 

Cuando todos estaba listos en los carritos lo primero que le advirtieron fue: "No vallan a pisar el acelerado asta el fondo, porque estos carritos pueden llegar a ser muy rápidos...cuando toque el timbre pueden empezar"...  Todos estaban muy entusiasmados, claro era lógico que iban a ignorar por completo las precauciones...

- RINGG!!!!!! – sonó el timbre... y Shaoran, Tsutomu y Goudy, pisaron el acelerador lo mas que pudieron y PUMM!!!, los tres se estrellaron y mientras que los tres forjaban acelerando lo mas que podían... Sakura... bueno ella solo miraba sorprendida... sin aun moverse... pero...

- A SI?...- reaccionó - pues ahora verán de lo que soy capas!!! – dijo mientras hundía el acelerador lo mas profundo que podía y se dirigía a ellos a toda velocidad y... PUMMM!!!

- Valla si que iba muy rápido.... – dijo Naoko sorprendida....

- Los tres se han elevado en el aire saliendo de la plataforma... – dijo Meiling asombrada...

- ESTO SI QUE ES ACCIÓN!!!! – dijo Tomoyo MUY entusiasmada...

- GANE!!!! GANE!!!... – gritaba Sakura encima de la plataforma... mientras que no muy lejos tres pilotos en sus carritos estaban muy aturdidos por lo sucedido y sus ojitos no eran mas que espirales...

Regresando al presente....

- Pero es que volaron muy alto... – dijo Rika en tono burlón...– nunca había visto tal cosa...

- Eso sucedió solo por un descuido de nosotros... – dijo Goudy reaccionando... – a cualquiera le pasa... 

- Si claro... – dijo Chiharu en tono sarcástico... mientras todos empezaban a reír... y Shaoran y Tsutomu, no decían nada, en verdad se sentían humillados....

A partir del lunes, todo comenzó enserio, la verdad el cambio de horarios y sobretodo el idioma les daba muy duro a todos y respecto a Shaoran, Goudy y Tsutomu... Bueno pues le tuvieron que comprar un GRAN oso de peluche a Sakura, que les había costado la vida...

************************************************************

Todos se encontraban en clase de matemáticas, cosa que a Sakura no le terminaba de gustar ni en Japonés, ni mucho menos en Chino que entendía menos, la cabeza le estaba dando vueltas, la profesora, solo explicaba y explicaba y llenaba el tablero con mas y mas ecuaciones...

- "Que me sucede..." – pensaba Sakura – " ya se que no entiendo nada de lo que están explicando... pero hoy me siento extraña, AYY!!! Que calor hace...!!!" 

- Vamos anímate... – le dijo una sonriente Tomoyo...

- Como quieres que me anime con semejante clase?... – le respondió su mejor amiga en tono perezoso mientras se venteaba con una hoja de papel... cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían empeorar mas... la profesora dijo...

- Bueno... espero que le halla quedado muy clara la explicación, por lo tanto, queda una hora de clase, abran el libro en la pagina 126 y hagan todos los ejercicios de esta pagina,  yo no me puedo quedar lo que queda de clase ya que tengo una reunión importante, nos vemos – pero antes de que saliera... -Ahh!!! se me olvidaba, mañana van a tener examen del tema... – a esto toda la clase protesto, pero fue inútil... y cuando ya la maestra había salido...

- No pede ser me voy a morir!!! – dijo desesperada Sakura mientras se cogía de la cabeza... a esto todos rieron... 

- Que voy hacer!!! No entiendo nada... – dijo Meiling que casi caía acostada en su pupitre

-  Vamos no es para tanto... – dijo Shaoran... mientras veía la situación de las dos... pero a esto  las dos lo miraron con miradas asesinas...

- ESO LO DICES TU, PORQUE ENTIENDES!!!! – dijeron las dos al unísono... haciendo que a Shaoran le saliera una gotita...

- Ay!! Dios, que calor!!! – dijo Sakura mientras se asomaba por la ventana...

- Pero Meiling... para que puedas entender esos ejercicios, debes saber que primero debes despejar la variable al cuadrado... y...- mientras que Tomoyo iba diciendo esto, a Meiling le iban saliendo muchos signos de interrogación en la cabeza... 

- Oh, vamos esto esta muy fácil... – dijo Goudy en tono muy orgulloso, que también había escuchado toda la explicación de Tomoyo – mira, este ejercicio te da... 350.425...

- ¿?... – fue la cara de Tomoyo y Tsutomu al oír la respuesta de Goudy....

- Como va a ser posible... – dijo Tsutomu un poco confundido... – a mi me dio 4...

- Pues creo que será mejor que lo corrijas - le dijo Goudy en tono burlón...

- Será mejor que TU seas el que lo corrija...  – dijo Tomoyo corrigiendo a Goudy, mientras miraba las respuestas del libro... – porque la respuesta si es cuatro... por lo visto ninguno de ustedes dos logra entender, y a este paso van a perder el examen de mañana... – Goudy y Meiling miraron a Tomoyo de forma suplicante... – esta bien, después de clase nos podemos reunir... pero... – miro a Tsutomu... 

- Que? – dijo Tsutomu, con una gotita en la cabeza... 

- Bueno es que yo sola no voy a poder... entonces me preguntaba si tu...

- Esta bien... – dijo en tono de resignación... – te voy ayudar...

- Gracias!!! ... – dijo Tomoyo con una amplia sonrisa...

Mientras en la ventana...

- Vamos tranquilízate, ya te dije que te voy ayudar...

- Si ya lo se y te lo agradezco... pero crees que voy a entender todo esto en menos de una noche? – dijo Sakura un poco preocupada...

- Mira se que nos va a llevar mucho tiempo, pero vas a entender... y podrás ganar el examen... – le dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa reconfortante... – como nos va a tomar bastante tiempo, creo que lo mejor es que te quedes a dormir en mi casa...  

- Oh, Shaoran!!! No sabes como te lo agradezco... – dijo Sakura mientras lo abrazaba... y a esto bueno...el se puso un poco rojo...

********************************************************

Han pasado 7 horas desde que empezaron a estudiar y son mas o menos las  3:00AM...

- LO HICE!!! LO HICE!!! – gritaba una victoriosa Meiling... mientras los demás veían el ejercicio que acababa de hacer...

- Te felicito!!! Lo hiciste muy bien... – le dijo Tomoyo muy feliz...

- En mi opinión ya era... horaaa!!! – dijo Tsutomu bostezando... mientras miraba de reojo a Goudy que se había quedado dormido hace una hora...

- Esta ves no te voy a reclamar... – dijo muy feliz Meiling... – ya que tu me ayudaste... pero la próxima ves no será lo mismo...

- Si, si, si... como digas...

- Bueno creo que es mejor que nos vallamos a dormir... – dijo Tomoyo, caminando hacia su cuarto... – Meiling, tu puedes dormir con migo y Tsutomu puede dormir en el cuarto de Sakura...

- Y Goudy?... – dijo Meiling...

- No te preocupes, estoy segura que hay estará bien... – dijo casi dormida, mientras señalaba a un profundo soñador, que se encontraba acostado en un mueble de la sala... – que duerman...

Mientras que todos se iban acostar, en otro lugar, dos jóvenes seguían estudiando...

- Creo que este fue el ultimo... enserio ya entendiste todo?...

- Si, aunque estoy muy cansada... – dijo después de dar un gran bostezo... – creo que mañana no me voy  a levantar...

- Si, creo que tienes razón... – se quedo un poco pensativo...

- Que sucede? 

- Nada... solo...

- Solo que? – dijo la joven con un gran signo de interrogación... 

- Solo me preguntaba si habías vuelto a tener ese sueño...

- Te refieres en el que tu te vas? – Shaoran asintió con la cabeza – bueno... hace varios días que no lo tengo... porque?

- No, solo lo preguntaba por curiosidad...

- Ya veo... bueno que duermas bien... tengo mucho sueño...

- Si, lo mismo... una ultima cosa...

- Dime...

- Últimamente no te has sentido un poco extraña?... – Sakura se sorprendió... pero recordo lo que había sentido esa tarde en el salón de clases...

- Extraña?... te refieres a... 

- Si... a las Clow Cards... – Sakura se estremeció levemente...

- La verdad es que si me he sentido extraña – lo pensó por un momento -... pero no lo he asimilado con las cartas... lo que siento es... es... es como si fuera un sentimiento... es muy extraño...

- Ya veo... – se quedo pensativo por un momento y tomo una decisión – sabes... no te había dicho nada, ya que no quería preocuparte... pero...

- Pero que? – dijo Sakura un poco intrigada...

- Yo también he estado teniendo el mismo sueño que tu...

- Que?...

- Al igual que tu, también lo comencé a tener tres meses antes de que ustedes llegaran... – Sakura no dejaba de mirarlo sorprendida... – y cuando tu me lo contaste, esa noche en el parque, sentí mucho miedo... no se porque... – suspiro – en ese momento, no quise preocuparte y decidí quedarme callado... pero últimamente ese sueño, no es solo un sueño...

- A que te refieres?... – dijo Sakura, comenzando a temer a su respuesta...

- A que ahora es como una pesadilla... 

- No te entiendo... – dijo mientras se volvía a sentar a su lado... 

- Es que en sueño... puedo sentir la presencia de tres cartas... y como no puedo hacer nada, eso me llena de desesperación... convirtiéndolo en una pesadilla...

- Ya veo... pero si dices que tu también lo estas teniendo... eso significa que...

- Puede ser una predicción... 

********************************************************

Comentarios, preguntas e ideas : angelamariac@hotmail.com


	7. Los Sentimientos Pueden Ser Eternos

"LA ULTIMA CARTA"

Chapter VI

" LOS SENTIMIENTOS PUEDEN SER ETERNOS"

Cinco semanas pasaron muy rápido, como si el viento se las hubiese llevado... muchos recuerdos se iban acumulando en  cada uno, desde muy divertidos hasta muy tristes y desde muy sentimentales hasta el arrepentimiento... que dejaban cicatrices muy profundas en el corazón de cada uno...

Sakura y Shaoran se habían vuelto muy unidos casi como cuando eran niños... Pero había algo que preocupaba a ambos... que era ese sueño?... además ahora Sakura ya sabía que Shaoran también tenia constantemente el mismo sueño que ella... Lo que despertaba un temor en los dos... que ese sueño pudiera ser una predicción... por otro lado también estaba la presencia de esas tres cartas....  

Ese día todos se encontraban en el centro comercial, comprando cosas que les quedaran de recuerdo... pero como a mayoría de chicas iban era a comprar ropa, casi ningún chico se encontraba con ellas.... en ese momento, se encontraban mirando un traje de baño para Sakura, ya que cuando estaban en Japón no había querido ninguno...

- Chiharu te lo advirtió... acá usan trajes de baño mas atrevidos... – Dijo una preocupada Tomoyo...

- Pero... es que estos ya se pasan de atrevidos, no abra uno que cubra mas? – Pregunto Sakura... 

- Lo sentimos señorita pero, los enterizos acá solo los hay en tallas para personas mayores... – dijo la señora del almacén... – Pero si le preocupa mostrar demasiado no se preocupe... todas las chicas de su edad utilizan de estos y no pasa nada...

- Si es verdad, cómprate ya uno de esos y no te hagas la rogada, que tengo mucha hambre... – dijo Goudy...

- No me estoy haciendo la rogada , es solo que no me siento bien con esto puesto...

- No entiendo de que te quejas, no tienes mal cuerpo... pero es que llevamos dos horas en esta tienda y no te decides por nada...

- Eso es tu problema, te lo advertimos... nos íbamos a demorar, haciendo compras, pero como tu nunca escuchas...

- AHHHH.... mejor me voy y alcanzó a los demás en la cafetería, estas cosas no son de hombres... bye... – Goudy se veía totalmente aburrido y como la noche anterior había salido  bailar hasta tarde no había dormido nada.... tenia unas ojeras muy grandes...

- Nunca cambiara.... – dijo Tomoyo con un poco de resignación...

- YA!!!! Ya lo tengo.... este es el perfecto... – Dijo Sakura muy alegre...

- Si tienes razón en verdad es muy bonito, ve y te lo mides...

- Si... – dijo muy animada...

Sakura corrió al vestidor, donde se cambió con mucha rapidez... Pero por otro lado regresaba Shaoran de guardar los paquetes en su auto, un poco cansado...

- Y Goudy?

- Se fue porque tenia mucha hambre... – dijo Tomoyo...

- Traidor... se suponía que estaría con nosotros hasta el final... oye... no tienes hambre?

- Si, un poco... bueno al parecer Sakura encontró uno que le gusto mucho y si lo compra nos podemos ir a almorzar...

- Ojalá que .... – en ese momento salió Sakura, posando como una súper modelo. He hizo que Shaoran se sonrojara mucho y como ella no se esperaba que el estuviera afuera también se sonrojo mucho y Tomoyo no pudo evitar reír... Shaoran se encontraba perdido mirándola y Sakura solo miraba al piso...

- Te queda divino!!!...  si te sientes bien con el, que esperamos para llevarlo? – Sakura acento sonriendo un poco sonrojada y entro de nuevo al vestidor... – Shaoran?... Hola!!!!

- He??... que dijiste? Si... tengo hambre... – dijo tartamudeando sin dejar de mirar el vestidor...

- Primero no te he preguntado nada y segundo creo que no los podré acompañar, me tengo que ir, porque necesito comparar unas cosas para mi camara....

- Ya veo... pero si quieres te podemos acompañar...

- Te lo agradezco, pero en estas cosas me demoro mucho, y no quiero que pierdan todo el día...    

- Bueno esta bien... bye... 

- Bye... nos vemos mas tarde...

- Claro...

Poco después salió Sakura, ya menos exaltada que antes...

- Shaoran... y Tomoyo?

- Dijo que tenia que comprar unas cosas y se fue...

- Bueno, que se le va hacer...

- Quieres comer ya?

- Si, tengo mucha hambre...

Así los dos se fueron a comer, para después pasear por todo el centro comercial y si Sakura veía algo que le gustaba lo compraba, para llevarlo de recuerdo... los dos estaban exhaustos, eran las 7:00 PM y estaban sentados en los columpios de un parque descansando y comiendo un helado cada uno...

- Creo que a Papá le gustará su regalo... Sobretodo porque tu me ayudaste a escogerlo... Gracias...

- No es nada... Sabes el tiempo pasa muy rápido, ya dentro de unos días viajaremos a Londres... 

- Si, ya quiero conocerlo... tu ya lo conoces?

- Si, es muy hermoso, pero hace mucho frío...

- Es verdad, a ti no te gusta el frío... - Dijo Sakura en tono burlón...

- Si... – dijo un poco resignado... -  pero lo peor de todo fue la primera ves que fui, mi madre me mandó de intercambio, pero cuando llegue estaba nevando y yo llevaba ropa de verano... así que al final me enferme y me la pase un mes entero en la cama...

- Ya veo... – dijo mientras reía un poco – pero dime, ya sabes hablar bien ingles?

- No tan bien pero si... y tu?

- Mas o menos... pero me defiendo... 

Estuvieron hablando por mucho tiempo, recordando cosas que habían echo cuando eran niños, hasta que llegaron a un tema que muy bien hubieran deseado no tocar...

- La verdad me hubiera gustado que te quedaras... – Dijo Sakura un poco pensativa mirando el cielo estrellado de Hong Kong, donde la luna llena brillaba con todo su resplandor como un diamante de plata, mientras se columpiaba lentamente en el columpio...

Shaoran estaba muy pensativo, mientras observaba los grandes ojos verdes de Sakura, que brillaban cada ves mas con el gran resplandor de la luna... Se sentía mal por haberse ido ese verano, todavía podía sentir las palabras de ella, con ese tono de ternura pero a la ves opacado por la tristeza y el dolor, con que las pronunció antes de que el subiera al avión...

- A mi también me hubiera gustado quedarme... pero... yo...

- No tienes que decirlo...– Sakura seguía mirando fijamente la luna - yo te supe entender y lo sigo haciendo... – le dijo mientras lo volteaba a mirar con una sonrisa... Shaoran pudo darse cuenta que era una sonrisa falsa, así que decidió no decirle nada, ella se estaba esforzando mucho por no preocuparlo... pero sus sentimientos y su curiosidad pudieron mas que el...

- Tu crees que si me hubiera quedado las cosas hubieran salido diferentes? – Sakura se impresiono mucho por la pregunta, a lo que respondió... 

- Quien sabe de pronto si... – en ese momento bajo su mirada- Pero también puede que no...

- Y que te hubiera gustado? – ella se quedo en silencio... no sabia que decir... – que te hubiera gustado? – le pregunto de nuevo Shaoran... pero ella solo pudo decir...

- Yo.... – a esto Shaoran se adelanto y dijo, con vos muy tierna...

- A mi me hubiera gustado que todo hubiera salido bien... – a Sakura se le abrieron mucho los ojos que todavía miraban el suelo arenoso, donde revolvía sus pies, y lo volteo a mirar sorprendida...

Cuando miro a Shaoran este le sonreía de una forma muy cálida y especial, y no pudo evitar que se le humedecieran los ojos, Shaoran pudo notar que el brillante verde de sus ojos se iba opacando, conforme estos se iban llenado de sobresalientes lagrimas, que comenzaban a deslizarse por su fino rostro...

Shaoran comenzó a sentir un gran desespero al verla llorar y mucho mas porque era por el, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pie, se arrodillo frente a ella y la abrazo muy fuerte... 

Sakura se sorprendió mucho, pero no se movió ni un centímetro...

- Perdóname... todo fue mi culpa... – le dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro derecho de la chica...– pero por favor no llores... – a esto, Sakura solo pudo seguir llorando en silencio, lo cual reprimió mucho mas a Shaoran... pero...

- Shaoran... no tienes porque disculparte... yo soy la que estoy llorando por algo que debí a ver superado hace mucho... pero... yo.... – su vos se comenzó a quebrar... – lo siento... no fue mi intención... – Shaoran se aferró mas a ella, a lo que ella reacciono y por fin se soltó de las cadenas y llorando mucho mas... lo abrazó... – Shaoran... te extrañe tanto...   

- Yo... también te extrañe mucho...

Estuvieron un rato abrazándose, volviéndose a sentir uno al otro... Pero como era de esperarse tarde que temprano se tenían que mover... así que se fueron separando poco a poco...

Shaoran y Sakura se miraban fijamente a los ojos....

- Yo.... no...- Shaoran quería seguir disculpándose pero no pudo terminar ya que a Sakura le dio un arrebato y tomo entre sus manos su rostro y lo beso, era un beso muy suave y tierno, lo suficiente como para dejar a Shaoran totalmente estupefacto...  Pudo sentir los fríos y tímidos labios de ella, cuando por fin su cerebro estaba asimilando lo que estaba sucediendo, ella comenzó a separarse de el muy lentamente, soltando su rostro... ella tenia mucho miedo, ya que por alguna razón no pudo contener ese impulso a besarlo...

Cuando se separo y lo miro a los ojos, ella esperaba una respuesta... que le dijera que lo que había hecho estaba bien... pero el seguía quieto sin moverse, solo la miraba , con aquella mirada tan profunda que paresia interminable... Sakura sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, pensó que con esa reacción...el ya no sentía nada por ella... así que respiro profundamente y se dispuso a disculparse... con el corazón hecho pedazos... 

- Yo... lo siento... yo no quería...– comenzó a decir con vos quebrada, pero Shaoran que había estado, embobado por el beso, reacciono a tiempo y la beso, mientras que poco a poco iba poniendo sus manos, en el rostro pálido de ella... a Sakura se le paro todo, ya que no se esperaba eso, pero sintió una gran felicidad y se dejo llevar por el momento y le correspondió, por otra parte Shaoran estaba que estallaba de la emoción, volverla a besar, era lo mejor que le había podido pasar desde que se había ido de Japón hace 6 años, cuando se había echo a la idea, que no la volvería a ver... Después de un rato, por fin se separo de ella, sin quitar sus manos de su rostro, le dio un beso rápido en la frente y mirándola fijamente le dijo...

- Te amo...-  Sakura no soporto mas y se puso a llorar, y entre sollozos le dijo...

- Yo... Yo... Yo también te amo, Shaoran... 

Shaoran la abrazó muy fuerte. Se quedaron en el parque por mas tiempo, haciendo y diciendo todo lo que habían reprimido durante tanto tiempo...

*******************************************************

En otro lugar, una muchacha corría lo mas rápido que podía, por las solas calles de Hong Kong...

- Ay!!!!!! Nunca voy a llegar!!!!! – dijo un poco desesperada – no debí haberme quedado tanto tiempo en esa tienda, pero es que no lo pude evitar... – sonrió, ya que en verdad lo había disfrutado mucho, viendo y comprando cosas nuevas para su cámara – pero ahora... ay Dios... que no me valla a pasar nada, estas calles están muy solas... y oscuras... – la verdad era que ya se comenzaba asustar... Pero en ese momento comenzó a escuchar el sonido del agua al correr, se sintió un poco mas calmada ya que eso significaba que dentro de poco estaría en casa – ya era hora... solamente tengo que cruzar el puente del río y llegare...   

Pero algo llamo su atención... lo que hizo que parara su camino en el centro del puente, la luna brillaba mucho y en el agua del río se reflejaba mostrando todo su esplendor...

- Es extraño, siento como si esto ya lo hubiera vivido... – dijo mientras se acercaba al barandal del puente y se asomaba a mirar el agua correr... – no, no creo, solamente he estado una ves en Hong Kong y en el tiempo que estuve nunca vine a este lugar...deben ser tonterías mías... valla, no lo había notado, el agua de este río es muy cristalina hasta puedo ver mi reflejo... – Tomoyo se quedo embelesada viendo su rostro en el agua, pero poco a poco su mirada se iba perdiendo en las profundidades del río, pero pronto volvió en si – es verdad me debo darme prisa, ya es muy tarde... – pero antes de que quitara su vista de su reflejo, pudo ver a una mujer, en ves de su reflejo, a esto la muchacha sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar para ya no encontrarse con esa mujer sino con ella misma... – vamos... debes estar cansada, es mejor volver a casa... – dijo mientras salía corriendo... 

********************************************************

Comentarios, preguntas e ideas : angelamariac@hotmail.com


	8. Rumbo a un Nuevo Destino

"LA ULTIMA CARTA"

Chapter VII

" RUMBO A UN NUEVO DESTINO"

Al otro día se irían a la playa, para divertirse por ultima ves en Hong Kong, ya que solo faltaban dos días para irse a Londres...  Al día siguiente les harían el examen final para medir su capacidad de aprendizaje....y al día siguiente, a las 10:00 PM partirían a Londres...

- Voy a extrañar este lugar... – dijo un poco triste Tomoyo...

- Si.... aunque fue muy poco tiempo... vivimos muchas cosas emocionantes...- dijo Naoko bajando su mirada – pero no podemos ponernos así... después de todo si no hubiéramos viajado, no hubiera conseguido esta colección de casos "Paranormales" – dijo mientras le brillaban los ojos como estrellas...

- Si, pero no solo eso... – dijo Goudy en tono burlón mientras todos volteaban a mirar a la nueva parejita que se encontraba muy cómodamente abrazados bajo un árbol no muy lejos de allí...

Shaoran estaba recostado contra un gran árbol, que desprendía una leve lluvia de flores lila y a un lado suyo abrazaba a Sakura que se encontraba recostada contra su pecho, ella también lo abrazada muy contenta...

- Que quieres hacer cuando lleguemos? – pregunto Shaoran...

- No lo se...  – dijo Sakura un poco adormilada...

- Párese que no pudiste dormir muy bien anoche... 

- Bueno a parte de que llegue tarde por salir con tigo, volví a tener ese sueño – dijo incorporándose muy pensativa - esta ves era mucho mas confuso, y al contrario de los demás... se que pude ver lo que te entregue, pero no lo recuerdo... 

- YA ES HORA DE IRNOS!!! – Gritó un profesor desde la puerta del autobús...

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto pasaron los tiquetes, los pasaportes, las visas, etc... y mas o menos después de media hora de esperar...

- PASAGEROS DEL VUELO 1064, CON DESTINO A LONDRES – INGLATERRA, FAVOR PASAR A LA PLATAFORMA 89.....  PASAGEROS DEL VUELO.... – dijeron por el altavoz...

Todos cogieron lo que quedaba de su equipaje y comenzaron a entrar en fila hacia la plataforma... eran demasiados, ya que iban los alumnos de Hong Kong y los de Japón, así que tuvieron que dividirse en dos grupos y tomar dos aviones... 

- Estoy súper emocionada, ya falta poco.... – decía Sakura que se encontraba junto a Shaoran en la fila.... el solo sonreía mientras observaba los grandes aviones en la extensa pista, a través de la gran ventana, pero...

Shaoran paró en seco, mirando la gran ventan, en ella se estaban comenzando a reflejar imágenes muy extrañas... un templo... pudo oír el sonido del agua detrás suyo, una muchacha en la entrada del templo... en un extenso lago flotaba una mujer con extrañas ropas chinas.... de un gran árbol caían miles de pétalos tan brillantes como la luna que se estaba reflejando en el agua... logra ver un pétalo de cerca y este es rojo como la sangre... el agua se comienza a teñir de un rojo escarlata....   pero una preocupada Sakura que lo cogía de la mano lo regresa a la realidad...

- Shaoran... estas bien?, estas pálido y estas sudando frío, que te pasa?...

- N..no...no viste nada? – al ver la cara de extrañada de la muchacha, pudo saber que al parecer solo el lo había visto– enserio no viste nada?...

- No porque?, que viste?

- La verdad no lo se... – a Sakura le salió un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza...

- Shaoran... cálmate...creo que te quedaste dormido despierto...

- Si puede ser... pero es que... – pero no pudo seguir ya que su miedo había sido ahogado por un tierno beso de Sakura, cuando se separaron los dos estaban totalmente rojos, sobretodo ella...

- Si no nos apuramos se van a ir sin nosotros- dijo mientras lo jalaba de su mano.... 

- Si... claro... – contestó tontamente...

Cuando todo ya estaba listo abordaron el avión, después de unos minutos por fin despegaron y como era de esperarse todo mundo se alboroto y el interior del avión se volvió un desorden completo, pero por alguna razón desconocida Tomoyo palideció y se desmayó, Sakura que estaba a su lado, pensó que se había quedado dormida y la arropó con una manta que pidió a la azafata, por otro lado Shaoran estaba apoyando su cabeza en su brazo, mientras dirigía su mirada a un punto inexistente en por la ventanilla del avión. La verdad ese beso lo había tranquilizado y le había hecho mas gracia ver a su novia ponerse de todos los colores, pero no se podía sacar esas imágenes de la cabeza... que había sido eso?... porque no parecía que hubiera sido un sueño, de eso estaba mas que seguro... al mismo tiempo sentía algo en su interior que le decía que todo estaría bien, pero también otra parte no lo dejaba tranquilo, sentía que algo le oprimía el corazón...

Mientras Shaoran se sumía en sus pensamientos, por otro lado...    

- AHH?... que .... como?.... donde estoy?... – dijo Tomoyo quien había caído en un profundo sueño...

- SHH!!!... no hables tan duro.... – dijo una vos muy suave aunque un poco disgustada....

- Donde estoy?... – dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor que era total oscuridad...

- En un sueño muy profundo... pero por favor o hables tan duro... 

- Esta bien, lo siento..., pero es que... un momento...– paro en seco – quien es usted?...  

- Ya veo... si es verdad tu no recuerdas nada...

- De que habla?...

- Da tres pasos a delante.... – a Tomoyo le salió una gran gota en a cabeza....

- " De que esta hablando?" – pensó... 

- OHH!!! , vamos no te hagas la difícil y da tres pasos....

- Perdón?... que no me haga la difícil?....

- Bueno que vamos hacer... siempre has sido muy testaruda....pero bueno te lo diré de otra forma.... – a Tomoyo le comenzaba a salir una gran vena en la cabeza.... quien se creía que era ese tipo para darle ordenes?, Y para colmo insultarla? – Por favor "my lady ", podría dar tres pasos hacia delante?... – a Tomoyo se le subió todo y muy roja dio tres pasos...y....

Al dar los tres pasos, una densa niebla negra se comenzó a disipar, y se dio cuenta que estaba en mismo puente donde había visto reflejada en el agua a esa mujer, pero además, pudo ver a un muchacho de mas o menos  19 años, con un traje muy extraño, era muy alto , cabello largo y negro, casi azulado, ojos azul oscuro y tez muy blanca, que estaba recostado en uno de los barandales del puente... 

- " Se ve muy elegante..." – pensó, pero recordó como la había tratado y cambió de opinión -  

" No, no es lo que párese, es muy grosero..."

- ¿Eso te párese?... 

- ¿Que?

- ¿Que soy grosero?..

- Pe...pero yo no he dicho nada...

- Tu no, pero tu subconsciente si...

- ¿¿¿!!!QUE!!!!???

- No te sorprendas, mientras yo este en tu sueño, puedo saber lo que piensas.... – le dijo poniendo una cara muy picara...

- Bueno... es que.... yo no....

- No te preocupes, siempre es lo mismo...

- Disculpe...porque habla como si ya me conociera?, yo, a usted nunca lo he visto....

- Estas equivocada, si me has visto... – al decir esto su mirada paso a ser muy melancólica - pero bueno, casi no tengo tiempo, y si no me apuro se van  dar cuenta que estas desmayada... Bueno hace mucho tiempo...

- ¿!¿!¿!QUE ESTOY DESMAYADA!?!! – dijo muy exaltada interrumpiéndolo...

- Si, si, si, pero ese no es el TEMA!!!!... mucho mejor.., pero dentro de unos minutos el avión en que vas, va ha aterrizar, así que solo me queda decirte.... " Lo que buscas esta en la gran mansión y tu destino lo veras en tu próximo sueño..."... Suerte.... JA JA JA!!!!!!!!! 

- ESPERA!!!

Tomoyo se había despertado muy exaltada y respiraba muy rápido....

- Tomoyo, estas bien? – le pregunto Sakura muy preocupada...

- Si eso creo...

- Que te paso? – pegunto Shaoran igualmente preocupado...

- Na.. nada... solo fue una pesadilla...

- Bueno ya que estas mas tranquila, ponte el cinturón que ya vamos a aterrizar... ok? – dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa....

- Si...

              ************************************************************

Después de haber aterrizado, se dirigieron al lugar donde se alojarían, pero cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que ahora ya no eran departamentos, sino grandes casas divididas en tres condominios que estaban seguidos...

- WAAU!!!! – dijo Meiling impresionada... Todos tenían la boca abierta....

- BUENO ESPERAMOS QUE LES GUSTE SU NUEVA RESIDENCIA!!!! – dijo un profesor – SON LAS 6:00AM, a las 10:00AM nos vemos en el paradero para ir al colegio y puedan conocer a sus nuevos compañeros.... – Como todo mundo estaba cansado del viaje, comenzaron a protestar... pero no les sirvió de nada... – Entiendan, los horarios ya están establecidos y todo mundo los espera... bueno... cada casa esta capacitada para 6 personas, en el primer piso encontraran: 

- La cocina, el estudio, la sala comedor, un baño principal y la sala principal – tomo aire – y en el segundo piso encontraran las habitaciones para cada uno, están bien amuebladas, cada una con su respectivo baño, bueno creo que eso es todo lo que deben saber al respecto, no tengo nada mas que decir... disfruten de su intercambio y aprovéchenlo a máximo... recuerden nos vemos a las 10:00AM... 

Cuando termino todos se dirigieron a sus casas, eran increíbles.... en la casa numero 8 del primer condominio se organizaron Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Rika, Chiharu y Naoko y en otra casa, la numero 10, Shaoran, Goudy, Yamazaki, Tsutomu y otros dos muchachos.

Cuando Sakura entro a su cuarto se quedo boquiabierta, era preciosa y tenia un balcón que se comunicaba con la casa del al lado, no se juntaban los balcones pero si se encontraban muy cerca, como a un pequeño paso de distancia. Sakura se encontraba arreglando sus cosas cuando escucho un ruido....  Cuando se volteó, en el otro balcón de la casa de al lado, pudo ver a Shaoran que la miraba, con una cara súper tierna y con una sonrisa que solo el sabia hacer...

- SHAORAN..!!!- dijo muy contenta...

- Ya casi es hora de irnos... 

- Si pero todavía no he acabado de arreglar mis cosas... – dijo desperezándose, con cara de sueño – a propósito... cual va a ser tu cuarto?

- Este... – pero fue interrumpido por Yamazaki que acababa de llegar con una gran caja...

- Shaoran esto es tuyo... – dijo mientras la bajaba...

- No lo creo...

- Tsutomu me dijo que Meiling le había dicho que te entregara esto... – mientras tanto en la  habitación del frente Sakura siguió organizando sus cosas...

- En realidad no se de que se trate pero gracias...

- Bueno tengo que seguir con lo mío, nos vemos... – dijo mientras salía de la habitación, mientras Shaoran se acercaba a destaparla para ver de que se trataba...  Como estaba muy bien sellada le costo mucho destaparla, pero por fin cuando lo logro...

- Esto es.... 

- Shaoran... Shaoran!!! – cuando volteo a mirar, vio a Sakura un poco preocupada... – que te pasa?...

- Nada... Porque?...

- Te estaba llamando y no reaccionabas, pensé que te sucedía algo... – Sakura ya un poco mas tranquila le dijo... – que miras?

- Al parecer mi madre me envió esto, pero no se porque... 

- Puedo? – a la señal de Shaoran de que si, Sakura salto al otro balcón, cuando pudo ver lo que había dentro de la caja se extraño, allí estaban muchas cosas de la niñez de Shaoran, lo pudo saber, porque eran prendas mucho mas pequeñas, además, pudo reconocer la camiseta que le había regalado Meiling hace mucho, y lo que mas llamo su atención fue ese traje verde que estaba perfectamente doblado... – No pensé volver a  ver este traje... – dijo con una cara de ternura...

- Ni yo... pero esto es... 

Por un costado del traje sobresalían unas pequeñas orejas, color marrón, cuando Shaoran quito el traje, pudo ver el osito alado que Sakura le había dado hace 7 años. Pero cuando lo iba a sacar, algo se lo impidió, un pequeño brazo de  color grisáceo  jalaba de el bracito de este, Sakura comenzó abrir campo entre las cosas de la caja y cual fue su sorpresa al sacar al osito de felpa que Shaoran le había dado hace 8 años. Lo mas extraño era que estaban pegados por los bracitos, como si estuvieran cogidos de las manos...

- Pero si yo lo tengo en mi casa, en Tomoeda... Porque esta acá?...

- No lo se... y... que yo sepa nunca te lo pedí... – dijo Shaoran igual de confundido que Sakura...

- Li ya es hora de ir.... – Goudy se calló repentinamente... – como entraste? Y que les pasa a ustedes dos?...

- Bueno yo... – dijo Shaoran soltando de repente el osito, el cual quedo colgando del osito que Sakura sostenía en sus brazos... 

- Era tan grave lo que estaban haciendo?... – dijo Goudy con cara burlona...

- No pienses cosas que no son!!!!! – salto Sakura...

- Que pasa?.... – entro Meiling, que había estado viendo como les había quedado la casa... pero... – todavía tienen eso?... – dijo mirando los ositos...  

- SAKURA... NO HAS TERMINADO DE ARREGLAR TUS COSAS??? – grito Tomoyo desde la habitación de Sakura... – YA CASI ES HORA DE IRNOS!!!...

- Si, ya voy... – dijo muy distraída, mientras saltaba al otro bacón... mientras Shaoran la observaba, el tuvo la impresión de que esa figura se parecía a una de las imágenes que había visto esa noche en el aeropuerto de Hong Kong... 

- Así, que así es como entro... – dijo Goudy muy pensativo.... y dijo muy seguro - vamos  tener que tomar medidas de precaución...

- Es verdad... – lo apoyó Tsutomu – vamos a tener que poner rejas en los balcones...

- De que están hablado... – pregunto Meiling muy confundida...

- Bueno como tu sabes.... – dijo Goudy...

- Ya no somos unos niños inocentes.... – dijo Tsutomu...

- Por lo tanto es nuestro deber como amigos...

- Prevenir que hagan cosas de las que después se arrepientan... – a Meiling se le comenzaron a subir los colores...

- COMO ES POSIBLE QUE PUEDAN PENSAR TAL COSA? – dijo mucho mas enfadada – ES QUE TODOS LOS HOMBRE EN LO ÚNICO QUE PIENSAN ES EN ESO?.... AHHH!!!!... ya me voy.... – dijo saliendo del cuarto...

- Párese que con ella no se puede jugar... – dijo Goudy, mientras se rascaba la cabeza, con la mano derecha...

- Y esto es poco... – dijo Tsutomu en tono de resignación... – verdad Shaoran?... Shaoran?...

Pero las palabras se quedaron en el aire, Shaoran ya se había marchado....

          ************************************************************

Por otra parte Sakura seguía arreglando sus cosas, mientras le contaba a Tomoyo lo que había sucedido...

- Tienes razón... es muy extraño... – dijo Tomoyo muy pensativa – pero porque la mamá de Shaoran le habrá mandado esas cosas?...

- No lo se... pero debe tener una buena razón para haberlo hecho, pero no me explico como llego hay mi osito... – dijo mucho mas confundida – si mal no recuerdo, antes de irme de casa, tuve una pelea con Kero, sobre porque todavía guardaba el osito... es que no entiendo...

- Y hablando de Kero... has vuelto hablar con el?...

- Al principio si, pero después no me he podido volver a comunicar con Yukito... 

- Bueno... si quieres mas tarde lo podemos intentar desde el colegio...

- Si... eso are...

- Sakura, Tomoyo... ya es hora de irnos... – dijo Meiling entrando a la habitación...

- Si ya vamos... – dijo Tomoyo agradecida...

- Una pregunta... porque Shaoran tenia todas esas cosas en su habitación?...

- Ni el mismo lo sabe... – dijo Sakura un poco pensativa – Su madre se las mando... pero no entiendo porque...

- Todavía siguen aquí? – dijo una Chiharu un poco desesperada – Meiling, supuestamente tu las ibas a llamar... pero bueno que se le va hacer, vamos... se nos hace tarde...

- Si... – dijeron todas al mismo tiempo...

Mientras que ellas salían de la casa, el antiguo tablero de Clow para encontrar las Clow Cards, comenzaba a brillar sin dirección alguna... 

**********************************************************


	9. Recuerdos del Pasado

" LA ULTIMA CARTA"

Chapter VIII

"RECUERDOS DEL PASADO"

Cuando todos llegaron al colegio casi les da un paro cardiaco y eso que un paro cardiaco es poco... ya que mas que un colegio era un palacio, un castillo... como sea...  Esta ves no les hicieron ninguna actividad de integración, solo les mostraron el gran colegio y después les dijeron " pueden tomarse el día libre"... 

Nadie se opuso, ya que lo único que querían era descansar, cuando llegaron a casa todos se fueron a pasear  a conocer la nueva ciudad, pero la única que se quedo en casa fue Tomoyo, quien tenia mucho sueño...

-     Es extraño... porque estaría el osito de Sakura en la caja de Shaoran?... - pensó mientras se recostaba en su nueva cama...

Tomoyo se quedo inmóvil mirando el techo de su cuarto, quien poco a poco comenzó a quedarse profundamente dormida....

-     _Tomoyo.... Despierta... Tomoyo... - dijo una voz muy tierna y calmada, pero al ver que esta no reaccionaba y al contrario mostraba una cara llena de felicidad... - DESPIERTA YA!!!!!!!!!!! TOMOYO!!!!!! - grito la extraña vos de repente al notar que en ves de despertar, era como si la estuviera arrullando... a esto la durmiente muchacha se despertó de un gran susto y con el corazón a mil.....  _

-     QUE, QUE SUCE...? - pero paro en seco al notar que se encontraba en un lugar muy oscuro y no en su cuarto.... - pero que...

-     Ya... no te preocupes... no estas muerta... - por un momento Tomoyo palideció, pero después recordó....

-     Ahhh... eres tu... - dijo con una voz despreocupada...

-     Pues claro que soy yo, a quien mas esperabas?... - dijo acercándose a Tomoyo, quien se sonrojo un poco al ver al apuesto chico... pero este noto que ella volteaba su cara y comenzaba a mirar hacia la nada... - que miras?

-     Nada... solo el lugar, porque siempre es así de oscuro? - dijo volteándose y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, lo que hizo que este se perdiera en la profunda mirada azul de ella  y poco a poco le comenzara salir un tenue rosado en sus mejillas... - que sucede?

-     Na... na... nada - dijo respirando agitadamente el muchacho... 

-     Entonces?

-     Si no te gusta este lugar, es tu sueño, puedes cambiarlo como quieras...solo piénsalo...

-     Bueno entonces... - de un momento a otro todo cambio y se encontraban en un campo lleno de flores de diferentes colores, el cielo tenia muchas tonalidades azules y por alguna razón no solo brillaba el sol a un extremo, también lo hacia una hermosa y plateada luna a su lado opuesto...

-     Valla... creo que no has perdido tu buen gusto... - dijo admirando la obra de arte de Tomoyo...

-     Gracias, es que... - Tomoyo paro en seco... -"¿que estoy diciendo?"...

-     No te preocupes, ya era hora de que comenzaras a despertar de tu largo sueño... 

-     Que?, porque dices que comienzo a despertar y porque estoy diciendo cosas que creo, que ya he dicho antes? - Tomoyo se comenzaba a asustar...

-     Cálmate, todo va a estar bien... - dijo mientras se acercaba y acariciaba el rostro de la chica, ella se comenzó a sentir muy extraña, y por un impulso lo abrazó muy fuerte cerrando sus ojos y este le correspondió al abrazo...

Tomoyo comenzó a ver una luz blanca e intensa que por unos segundos la segaron, pero cuando por fin pudo abrirlos pudo ver como millones de estos rayos de luz atravesaban su cabeza, eran como afiladas flechas que atravesaban su cráneo para poder llegar su lugar mas intimo, sus recuerdos, sus pensamientos... que estaba pasando?, cada ves que un rayo lograba atravesarla veía una imagen, una escena que junto a ella llegaban muchas mas.... pero eran tan rápidas que no las lograba detallarlas... 

Tomoyo abrió los ojos y se encontró en los brazos del chico que ahora sabía a la perfección quien era... lentamente se separo un poco de el, para mirarlo a los ojos....

-     Como es que....?, y porque yo...? y tu eres... - el chico que a un la tenia en sus brazos, levemente la calló colocando un dedo en la boca de la chica... 

-     Yo se, que tu ya sabes quien soy, y también se que tu ya sabes quien eres... además, todas las preguntas que tienes de igual forma yo también me las ago..., pero descuida, llegara el momento indicado para saberlo todo...

-     Como es que esa parte de tu pasado ha despertado? – dijo un poco preocupada... – es que no entiendo, supuestamente yo nunca debía despertar y tu nunca podrías recordar esa parte de tu pasado... 

- Si ya lo se, y tampoco entiendo -  dijo un poco pensativo – pero... hay alguien que quiere que nosotros recordemos nuestro pasado...

- Porque lo dices?

- Porque fue muy extraño cuando yo recordé y a diferencia tulla no pude saber quien era el que me estaba hablando en mis sueños... solo escuche su voz, y vi una luz y después... y después lo supe todo... esa misma voz me dijo que debería despertarte... no quería hacerlo, ya que era tu decisión y no sabia si deseabas hacerlo... - suspiro -  pero cuando estoy dormido y tu también, no se, me meto en tu sueño y como no podía o mejor dicho no quería despertarte, me escondí durante dos sueños seguidos en la parte oscura de tu mente, allí no me podrías ver, ya que yo se que a ti no te gusta la oscuridad y por nada estarías hay, pero al tercer sueño... apareciste y algo, no se que me hizo despertarte... 

-     Ya veo... pero...

Tomoyo despertó repentinamente, que había sido eso?, ella sabia que en realidad una persona del pasado, que alguna ves fue, había regresado, ahora no era solo Tomoyo Daidouji, también era....

-     Eh?, veo que ya despertaste - dijo Meiling asomándose por la puerta del cuarto de Tomoyo... - sabes todos estamos afuera reunidos alrededor de una fogata...quieres venir?..., o prefieres seguir durmiendo...

-     No, creo que ya dormí lo suficiente, mejor te acompaño... - dijo dando un gran bostezo...

-     Pero... piensas salir así?, la verdad es que afuera esta haciendo mucho frío, es mas tuve que venir por otro suéter...

Ya afuera todo cambió, se escuchaban las risas de todos y la fogata se veía muy reconfortante, Londres SI que era una ciudad muy fría. Cuando salieron a Tomoyo se erizó de pies a cabeza, el frío era espantoso, pero...

-     Donde están Sakura y Shaoran? - dijo Tomoyo al notar que no se encontraban con los demás...

-     Pues veras... desde que llegamos dijeron que querían conocer la ciudad un poco, ya que no estaban muy cansados, pero... - se detuvo y su expresión cambio a la de preocupación - la verdad se les veía muy elevados, si ya se que no es algo raro en ellos... pero, es que no eran los mismos, mas bien parecían preocupados por algo...

************************************************************

-     En que piensas?

-     No lo se - dijo un poco confundido - la verdad es que no se que pensar...

-     Porque dices eso? - le pregunto sorprendida - ahora estamos en un país diferente... no creo que sea momento de preocupaciones...

-     Tal ves tengas razón - dudó - pero...

-     Vamos... anímate, no se como llego hasta aquí esa caja... pero... pero... - ella paro de repente, no sabía como explicar lo sucedido...  

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, que era lo que estaba sucediendo?, porque la madre de Shaoran había enviado esa caja?... pero ...

-     Sabes no tengo ninguna explicación para esto, pero no nos podemos quedar toda la vida tratando de saber el porque... - sonrió - creo que debemos seguir adelante y si esto significa el comienzo de algo, creo que lo sabremos enfrentar y pase lo que pase todo estará bien... - Shaoran también sonrió y ella se detuvo... - que sucede? - dijo Sakura...

-     Bueno... creo que tienes razón, pero... - la miro picaramente... 

-     Pero q...?... - fue mas o menos lo que alcanzo a decir Sakura, ya que Shaoran la cogió por sorpresa fuertemente de la cintura y le dio un beso profundamente apasionado... 

-     Extrañaba esto... - dijo mientras sonreía... Sakura en cambio sonreía si, pero con un leve rosado en sus mejillas...

El resto del camino se la pasaron hablando y riendo y sin darse cuenta llegaron a casa, pero todos ya se habían ido a dormir....

Sakura entro en su cuarto, en realidad estaba muy cansada... había caminado mucho... pero pudo ver que el portarretrato que había puesto encima de su escritorio estaba tirado en el suelo y algunos vidrios estaban esparcidos por el suelo...

- Hay!!!! No... se quebró.... - dijo un poco triste...

- Que sucede? - pregunto Tomoyo que acababa de entrar....

- No se como... pero creo que lo puse mal y se callo cuando no estábamos... - dijo mientras recogía el portarretrato....

- Bueno que se le va hacer?... será mejor que cambiemos de nuevo el vidrio...

- Como que otra ves? – dijo Sakura confundida...

- Ahhh... es verdad ahora que recuerdo no te lo había dicho... sucedió en Hong Kong, fue cuando regresamos de unas las actividades de integración  y todos se quedaron comiendo, pero yo regrese por otra batería para mi cámara y fue cuando vi el portarretrato en el estante, pero su vidrio estaba roto, pero al mismo tiempo intacto... ya que no había ningún vidrio esparcido... – pensó por un momento – es muy extraño...

- Si tienes razón... – sonrió – bueno... es mejor irnos a dormir... mañana será un día muy largo... aproximadamente tenemos 5 horas para dormir... – hizo una expresión de querer llorar... – AHHHYY!!!! Mañana no me voy a levantar...

- Sabes mejor deja eso hay y mañana lo limpiaaa...mos... – dijo dando una gran bostezo...  

- Si, no tengo ganas de limpiar ahora... hasta mañana Tomoyo...

- Hasta mañana... o mejor dicho hasta dentro de un rato... – dijo mientras salía del cuarto...y pensaba – " ya ha empezado..."...

Por otro lado Sakura se cambio y cuando ya estaba lista para dormir, se acercó al balcón que estaba cerrado debido al frío que hacia.

Primero miro a través del vidrio  y dirigió su mirada al cielo que estaba totalmente estrellado, con una luna tan brillante que parecía un diamante de plata y cuando se disponía a cerrar un poco las cortinas, pudo divisar a Shaoran durmiendo... Se veía muy calmado y feliz...

- Shaoran.... – dijo mientras se retiraba acostarse... pero... una vocecita hizo que se sobresaltara...

- Sabes cuanto tiempo te he estado esperando?!?! – dijo un poco enfadado...

- Kero?... como es que...?, que haces aquí? – dijo Sakura mientras miraba al pequeño leoncito flotando sobre la cama de ella...

- La pregunta no es que hago aquí... sino porque me dejaste?

- Tu ya sabes porque... le dije a Yukito por teléfono que me disculpara con tigo...

- Pero todo el tiempo que llevo en tu casa nadie me ha descubierto!!!... entonces porque en este viaje me iban a descubrir? – dijo con mirada llorosa, mientras a Sakura le salía una gran gota sobre la cabeza...

- Kerberos ya deja eso... sabes muy bien que no estamos aquí por eso... – a Sakura se le agrando mucho mas la gotita... 

- Ya lo se pero es que tenía que reclamarle... – dijo mientras se refería a alguien en dirección al balcón, así que Sakura  volteo a ver en esta dirección para encontrarse con...

- Yue!?!?! – dijo muy sorprendida, mientras iba a abrir el balcón para que entrara... – pero... que hacen aquí?

- Ya deja de reclamarle y contéstale... – dijo Yue un poco serio y molesto...

- Bueno, pero no te pongas así... – dijo Kero con tono de resignación – Sakura... lo que pasa es que ha llegado el momento... 

- El momento de que? – dijo Sakura sin entender nada...

- Veras, Clow... quiero decir Eriol, a recordado una parte de su vida pasada... – Sakura puso cara de seguir en las mismas...

- No se supone que el reencarnó, junto con todos sus recuerdos y magia de su vida pasada?, entonces porque me dices eso?

- No lo has entendido... – intervino Yue – antes de que Clow muriera realizo dos conjuros, el primero ya lo conocemos, que fue por medio del cual nosotros permanecimos dormidos durante 30 años, pero hubo otro, que desconocemos, por medio del cual sello una parte de su memoria para que cuando reencarnara no pudiera recordar esa parte de su pasado...

- Pero entonces como pudo haber recordado? Y porque hizo eso? – pregunto Sakura muy interesada...

- El porque hizo eso, se nos es desconocido, pero para que halla recordado parte de ese pasado... – miro a Sakura – es porque una de las cartas esta despertando...

- A que cartas te refieres? – dijo extrañada...

- Como ya sabes cuando tu abriste el libro por primera ves se liberaron 52 cartas – dijo Kero mientras Sakura asentía con la cabeza – y ahora son 53, con esperanza... lo que quiero que me entiendas es que en realidad fueron 56 cartas...

- QUE?!?!? – se sorprendió Sakura – pero entonces en donde están?  

- Estas cartas aun no han despertado y se suponía que nunca lo harían... – dijo Yue...

- Porque?

- Porque al Clow sellar esa parte de su memoria... también sello estas 4 cartas... – contesto Kero, respondiéndole la pregunta a Sakura - pero por alguna razón la carta Vacío despertó, rompiendo parte del sello, y con la carta que tu creaste, lograste sellarla como una carta positiva... pero... 

- Pero... el antiguo sello de Clow aun sigue roto... – dijo Sakura completando la frase de Kero...

- Exacto... – dijo Kero...

- Pero entonces no entiendo porque al despertar Esperanza, Clow no había recordado nada...

- Eso es porque Vacío, que era anteriormente Esperanza, era una carta base temporal...

- Temporal...? – dijo Sakura un poco extrañada...

- Si... – dijo Yue – es temporal porque para poder que las 52 cartas cambiaran su fuente de energía a la tulla, su nuevo dueño, se necesitaba a una carta base, un equilibrio que las mantuviera en su lugar, es por eso que después de que cambiaste todas las Clow Cards a Sakura Cards, dos meses después apareció Vacío, ya que ya había cumplido el propósito por el cual fue creada y entonces tu la cambiaste...  

- Ya veo...

- Como iba diciendo, era una carta base temporal... – continuo Kero – y no tenía la importancia que tienen estas otras 3 cartas...en los sentimientos de Clow...

- ¿?... lo que quieres decir es que Clow las quería mas?

- No, a lo que me refiero es que... es que... – Kero miro a Yue pidiendo ayuda...

- A lo que se refiere es que, estas 3 cartas no fueron creadas con el mismo propósito de las otras, estas cartas fueron creadas por un sentimiento de Clow...

- Y que sentimiento era?

- Eso nunca lo supimos...

- Ya veo...- dijo Sakura y repentinamente recordó -  es cierto, como es que están aquí?

- Bueno a Yukito lo aceptaron como maestro de la secundaria Seiyû, y como uno de los profesores que los acompañarían en su estadía en Londres tubo que regresar, a Yukito lo mandaron a remplazarlo... – dijo Yue...

- Ya veo... bueno me dio gusto verlos, pero es mejor que se vallan o mañana no me levantare... y gracias por avisarme... – dijo un poco preocupada... y pensando: solo me quedan 3 horas para dormir....

Al final los dos guardianes salieron por el balcón, mientras Sakura se quedaba dormida...

************************************************************


	10. Crystal

"LA ULTIMA CARTA"

Chapter IX

" CRYSTAL"

Ya había amanecido y hacia un frió espantoso, pero en una cama muy calientita se encontraba Sakura que dormía placidamente y al mismo tiempo tenia un sueño muy extraño, no era el que usualmente solía tener...

_Se encontraba en la entrada de un templo muy extraño, que en su vida nunca lo había  visto... Pudo oír el sonido del agua detrás suyo, cuando se volteo se encontró con un extenso lago y pudo ver la luna reflejada en el agua, era de noche, pero porque no lo había notado antes?..._

_De pronto comenzaron a hacerse pequeñas olas que poco a poco se iban haciendo mas extensas y cuando menos lo pensó el agua ya tocaba sus pies..._

_Ella se asusto un poco, como era posible que esas pequeñas olas pudieran llegar tan lejos?... Sakura comenzó a retroceder en dirección a la entrada del templo, pero cuándo ya se encontraba a tan solo unos centímetros del umbral, de el centro del lago salieron veloces rayos de agua que pasaron por el lado de ella sin hacerle nada, para golpear directamente contra el marco del umbral, se volteo y pudo ver que en cada borde de la entrada habían sellos de protección..._

_Una vos muy suave la saco de su impresión " todavía no es la hora de entrar... "... Cuando Sakura se volteo para ver quien le hablaba... Parada sobre las aguas del lago se encontraba una mujer de largo cabello negro y lacio, con tonos grisáceos, llevaba puesto un kimono, muy largo, pero no era estrecho en la parte de abajo al contrario era muy ancho y no tenia adornos tradicionales solo tenia dos capas, una interna de color blanco muy larga que se ondeada con el viento y encima una roja mucho mas corta, las mangas eran muy largas y no dejaban ver sus delicadas manos, también tenia unos aretes muy extraños, arriba eran una esfera azul verdosa y de estas se desprendían unos largos mechones rojos. Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue una larga cinta blanca que flotaba alrededor suyo y sobre su cabeza llevaba un bonito y extraño adorno que por alguna razón le pareció familiar...  Pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos, sintió que algo frió y espeso, lentamente le bajaba por la cien. Se llevo la mano a la cabeza y pudo sentir que estaba mojada, pero al mirarse la mano se levo una gran sorpresa al ver que no se trataba de agua sino de sangre, y se dio cuenta que en el suelo habían muchos pétalos que brillaban, pero uno de ellos, no brillaba... debido a que había sido opacado por la sangre de ella. Los pétalos caían del cielo y cuando se volteo había un gran árbol de flores, parecían de cerezo, por su forma, pero eran blancas y de el gran árbol se desprendían muchos pétalos, pero no pétalos suaves y delicados sino pétalos de cristal, tan transparentes como el agua que brillaban por la luz de la luna...  _

Sakura se levanto con un grito ahogado, estaba muy agitada y el corazón lo tenia a mil...

- Estas bien? – le pregunto Tomoyo...

- Ehh?...- reaccionó- si, solo tuve un mal sueño... que haces?... – dijo mirando una escoba y un recogedor que tenia en sus manos...

- Estaba terminando de limpiar los vidrios... pero de que se trataba el sueño?, me parece que estas muy agitada...

- Bueno se trataba de... de... – se puso muy pensativa – no lo recuerdo bien...pero había un gran árbol, que desprendía muchas flores, y también había una mujer... Tomoyo, creo que ya la he visto en algún lugar...

- Sakura, de pronto si la has visto, pero no lo recuerdas...

- Puede que tengas razón...

- Pero creo que estabas soñando con cristales...

- Porque lo dices?...

- Porque mientras dormías decías cosas muy extrañas, pero te entendí perfectamente que decías "son de cristal..." – meditó por un momento – de pronto soñabas con los vidrios del portarretrato...

- Puede ser... – dijo mientras se volvía a recostar en la cama – que hora es?

- No te preocupes por la hora, todavía tienes hora y media para arreglarte...  – sonrió – mejor comienza ya...

- Si.... bueno... – pero recordó – sabes anoche, después de que te fuiste Kero y Yue estuvieron aquí...

- Que?!... – dijo sorprendida...

- Si yo también me sorprendí mucho...

- Y como han llegado?

- Bueno, Yue me dijo que a Yukito, lo habían aceptado en la secundaria Seiyû y que lo habían mandado como suplente del maestro Mutsuo...

- Ya veo... entonces estará con nosotros lo que falta del intercambio?

- Si...

************************************************************

Ya todos se encontraban en el colegio y por fin conocerían a sus nuevos compañeros, pero primero los separaron en cuatro grupos y así se quedarían el tiempo que estuvieran en Londres, la verdad a ninguno le importó mucho ya que solo seria en las horas de clase  y en las demás actividades podían estar juntos...

- Los alumnos que quedaron en el salón A por favor pasen al aula de al lado izquierdo, los que quedaron en B quédense aquí, los de C y los de D acompáñenme por favor...

Sakura pudo ver como poco a poco iban saliendo Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Tomoyo, Yamazaki, Tsutomu, Goudy y hasta Meiling...

Había quedado aburrida, por lo visto no había quedado con nadie que conociera o que tuviera una buena amistad. Se dejo caer en uno de los pupitres, pensando en que iba a hacer ahora... Pero sintió que unos protectores brazos la rodeaban...

- Porque esa cara? – dijo Shaoran mientras le daba un reconfortante beso...

- Shaoran... pensé que me había quedado sola... – reflexiono – donde estabas?...

- Saludando a un viejo amigo... – dijo sonriendo...

- Conoces a alguien? – dijo con cara de interrogación...

- Claro y tu también lo conoses...

- A quien te refieres?...

- A quien mas... – dijo mientras se apartaba y dejaba a la vista de Sakura a un chico de la edad de Shaoran, alto, de piel blanca, cabello negro azulado y unos ojos azules muy profundos y penetrantes...

- E...E...Eriol???!!!... – dijo un poco insegura...

- Si, si soy...pero te demoraste 20 segundos en adivinarlo – dijo mientras miraba su reloj y se reía con Shaoran...

- Ya no me molesten –dijo un poco disgustada – pero que bueno es volverte a ver - dijo mientras lo abrazaba...

- A mi también me da gusto volverte a ver... Pero creo que nos tenemos que sentar... – y era cierto ya que la profesora había llegado... y todos comenzaban a tomar asiento...

- Ella es... – dijeron Shaoran y Sakura al unísono... 

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Kaho Mitsuki y seré su directora de grupo durante estas semanas... Bueno, creo que con los de Japón no tendré ningún problema para comunicarme... – sonrió – pero con lo de Hong Kong si... ya que no se nada de ese idioma... Pero bueno... espero que seamos muy buenos amigos y no me miren como una profesora sino mas como una amiga... – tomo aire y miro su reloj – Ya se nos ha pasado el tiempo previsto... ya pueden salir a descanso, pero procuren llegar temprano cuando suene el timbre de nuevo esta bien?...

- SI!!!!!!! – Respondieron todos... mientras empezaban a salir...

- Creo que llegue tarde... – dijo una Tomoyo un poco aburrida...

- Tomoyo!!!! Que haces aquí? – pregunto Sakura, ya que ella la había visto salir con los demás...

- Es que fui al baño... pero me perdí y creo que no llegue a tiempo...

- Me alegra que te tocara con nosotros!!!, creí que solo seriamos Shaoran y...

- Hola Tomoyo!!!! Tanto tiempo... – dijo alguien a sus espaldas...

- Eriol!!!! Crei que no te vería!!!- dijo con una gran sonrisa...

- Tomoyo... ya sabías que Eriol estaría aquí? – pregunto Sakura

- No... solo lo supuse... – Sakura la miró extrañada...

- Es cierto – recordó Sakura – donde esta la señorita Mitsuki?

- Bueno creo que está allá – señalo Eriol...    

- Profesora?... – dijeron al unísono Sakura y Shaoran...    

- Hola!!! Ya los había visto, pero no hubo tiempo para saludos...

- Si es verdad... – dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa... 

- Valla, valla... veo que nunca te equivocas Eriol... – lo pensó por un momento – Si terminaron juntos...

- Bueno... no es por presumir pero es cierto... – dijo en tono burlón... 

- De que hablan?... – pregunto Shaoran un poco intrigado...

- De ustedes... – dijeron los dos con mucha calma, como si fuera obvio... esto hizo que los otros dos se pusieran un poco rojos... y que Tomoyo se riera...

- Bueno me tengo que ir... me gusto mucho volverlos a ver... – dijo Kaho con una amplia sonrisa...

- A nosotros también, nos vemos... – dijeron Shaoran, Sakura y Tomoyo...

- Tengo hambre... ustedes no? – pregunto Sakura...

- Bueno... – pero no alcanzaron a terminar ya que un pequeño gruñido del estomago de los tres, los delató...

- Ja, ja, ja... Creo que eso me dice que si, no? – dijo mientras los arrastraba a la cafetería...

************************************************************

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería ya todos habían llegado... a ellos también les dio mucho gusto volver a ver a Eriol...

- Valla, no pensé que te volveríamos a ver... – dijo Naoko...

- Si es verdad a pasado mucho tiempo... – dijo Yamazaki muy animado...

- Así que tu eres Eriol... – dijo Meiling...

- Es verdad, cuando te fuiste de Tomoeda, llego Eriol... por eso nunca lo conociste – dijo Rika pensativamente...

- Bueno, creo que nunca es tarde... – dijo Sakura – Meiling el es Eriol y Eriol ella es Meiling... – a esto los dos se saludaron dándose la mano, sonriendo...

Estuvieron hablando durante mucho tiempo... pero de pronto Sakura se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana...

- Cosas hermosas caerán de cielo... – murmuro Sakura, mientras miraba a través de la gran ventana... 

- De que hablas? – le pregunto Shaoran que la había seguido... pero no hubo respuesta alguna, así que la miro a los ojos... pero notó que algo le pasaba, tenia la mirada perdida... – Sakura, estas bien? – dijo mientras le cogía la mano...

- Ah?... que estoy..., pero si hace un rato yo estaba... que esta... – miró a Shaoran muy confundida – como llegue aquí? 

- Como que como llegue aquí?, si tu misma viniste por cuenta tulla y te paraste en frente de la ventana... yo solo te seguí... es mas dijiste que...

- Shaoran!!! Que es eso? – dijo un poco emocionada... interrumpiéndolo...

Cuando volteo a mirar por la ventana se sorprendió mucho... parecía que caía nieve...  pero muy bien dicho " parecía", ya que eran los pétalos de las flores de los grandes árboles que caían sin parar...

- Ven salgamos!!!... – dijo Sakura mientras lo arrastraba a la salida...

Al parecer eran los únicos que lograban ver esto, ya que nadie parecía interesado en tal espectáculo, Shaoran se quedo mirando perplejo como caían los pétalos... y recordó una de las imágenes que había podido ver en aquella ocasión en el aeropuerto: _un gran árbol del cual caían miles de pétalos muy brillantes... uno de ellos teñido de sangre... _sintió un gran temor pero un pequeño gemido lo saco de sus pensamientos...cuando volteo para ver que pasaba noto que no muy lejos de él, estaba Sakura que  había salido bajo la lluvia de los blancos pétalos, pero algo pasaba, ella se estaba cogiendo la cabeza con sus manos, Shaoran no dudo ni un segundo en ir a ver que le pasaba... pero cuando llego pudo notar que habían gotas de sangre en su abrigo...

- Sakura?... estas... estas sangrando... pero que... – no pudo terminar... ella callo al césped de rodillas, Shaoran se acerco mucho mas a ella y cuidadosamente cogió la mano de ella para ver de donde provenía la sangre, cuando logro descubrirla, pudo ver que no era una herida muy grave, mas bien parecía un rasguño mas profundo de lo normal... – Pero como... o con que te hiciste esto?...  

- Es igual... es igual a el sueño... – dijo mientras lo miraba asustada, con lagrimas en sus ojos...

- De que sueño hablas?... porque estas así?... – Shaoran comenzaba a asustarse mucho mas por Sakura... Pero un fuerte viento hizo que todas las flores del suelo se elevaran en el aire, los envolvieran, y luego, lentamente las flores cayeron al césped ... Cuando abrieron los ojos se quedaron paralizados, ya que los pétalos habían formado... – Esto es...

- El caracter de la... fotografía... 

************************************************************

En uno de los corredores desolados del colegio...

- Que vamos a hacer? – dijo Tomoyo un poco desesperada... – No sabemos que pueda suceder la próxima vez, no puedo imaginarme a Sakura o a Shaoran...

- Tranquilízate... sabes muy bien que no podemos hacer nada por el momento... – dijo muy calmado...

- Pero... – volvió a insistir la muchacha... – pero es que como quieres que este tranquila si Sakura ya fue atacada?... Eriol por favor... – dijo comenzando a llorar de la desesperación... – tenemos que decirles a lo que se enfrentan... 

- Sabes muy bien que no podemos hacer eso... – dijo mientras la abrazaba- Si lo hacemos la ultima carta no aparecerá...

- Entonces que podemos hacer?...  si esto vuelve a ocurrir, que es lo mas seguro... no seria capas de quedarme quieta sin hacer nada...

- Dímelo a mi... ellos saben que yo tengo magia, por lo tanto estaría en la obligación de ayudarlos... – dijo muy pensativo, mientras se separaba un poco de ella... – tendré que arreglármelas de alguna forma... – dijo mientras tomaba su rostro delicadamente en sus manos y comenzaba a limpiarle un poco las lagrimas... – sabes que me entristece verte así... – y le dio un tierno beso en los labios... después la miro a los ojos... – es la primera de las cuatro, es...es Crystal... 

************************************************************

Comentarios, preguntas e ideas : angelamariac@hotmail.com


End file.
